Stay on Targets
by Honorcpt
Summary: 5th in the Targeted Series.While Boston prepares for the trial of cop killer Brandon Wilkins,the BAU gets ready to testify and attend the wedding of Rizzoli & Isles. What should be a simple ending to a complicated tale ends up pushing our ladies to their relationships are tested and life and death decisions force some to reassess their futures,if they have one 15 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings and salutations! **

**This is the fifth story in the Targeted Series. This started out as only one story initially, now it's taken on a life of its own thanks to you all. Hope you enjoy the trip back to Boston. On the horizon: a wedding, a trial, some drama, and…I won't spoil it, you'll see.**

**Your humble bard,**

** H**

**BTW-Thank you to whomever it was who nominated Target Acquired (4th Story)for a Profiler's Choice Award in the Best FemmeSlash Romance Category-you humble me.**

**Chapter 1**

"What's up Hotch?" Morgan sat down in the chair across from his boss and leaned back. He could see the subpoenas on his desk and wondered which case was calling them out.

"The subpoenas for the Wilkins trial are in. They wouldn't allow us to stand by our report without it being contested."

Morgan muttered a curse, "This is Wilkins' doing isn't it?" He remembered the man's cockiness before the last explosive had gone off in Maura's office. It had been a miracle his friends had survived.

"I think so. At least they didn't fight our request for a continuance." Hotch had filed a request for a continuance until JJ was cleared for travel. They had been granted an extra month which had given JJ and Emily both a chance to get back to work.

"So Boston again?"

"Boston again." Hotch turned back to the papers on his desk as Derek got up to leave. "Oh and Morgan, don't forget your tux."

"No sir, I won't"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maura hung up with the florist and crossed another item off her list. Planning a wedding was much harder than performing an autopsy. The dead person didn't talk back.

Reaching across her desk Maura read through the subpoena she had received one more time before slamming it back down on her desk. Her desk. She looked around her newly renovated and rebuilt office and tried to shake the image of what it looked like after the explosion from her mind. The damage to her office and to her friends didn't compare to the damage done to Jane. Emotionally and physically the case had beaten her down and she hated the idea of Jane having to relive it all for Wilkins' trial.

"Enough Maura." She was done reliving that time. Reaching into her top drawer she pulled out the wedding invitation that had gone out just a month ago. She and Jane had decided to postpone their wedding to allow for their friends to travel but also to put the Brandon Wilkins affair behind them but now it looked like the trial would take place before their wedding. It was difficult to determine which was better.

Her cell phone vibrated just as she started to think too much about it, prompting her to stop and refocus. When she saw the text she couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her.

_Hey beautiful. Taking you to lunch! Korsak says I'm hangry and he wants me out of the way so watch out, here I come. J_

"Oh Jane…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Brandon Wilkins twirled the pencil he had gotten from the guard between his fingers. He loved being able to get things from people. Some things never change. He was anxious. His court date was less than a week away and he hadn't heard back from his friend. Tapping the pencil on his bunk he looked up at the ceiling. Rizzoli, Isles, Rivera, Jareau, Morgan…the names went on and on in his head. They played like a recurring song that never ended. They were the reason he was here. He had accomplished one thing. He was famous. The name Wilkins would live on. He knew his father would be proud regardless of what the psychiatrist said.

Brandon swung his legs off the bed and sat up. Slipping a hand under his mattress he pulled out the news article that he had gotten his hands on. Rizzoli's face stared up at him. The wedding announcement had surprised him, she didn't seem the type but it had also exposed a chink in her heroic armor, Dr. Maura Isles. He would have his revenge, on all the names that sang through his head and he would make sure that Rizzoli was saved for last so that she could watch her friends die.

"Wilkins!" Officer Benton slammed on the door with his baton. "Wilkins! You asleep with your eyes closed boy?"

Brandon bit his lip against a retort and instead gave the officer a smile. "No sir, just thinking is all." He carefully shoved the article back under the mattress.

"Yeah well stop thinking, you got a visitor." Benton waited for him to put his hands through the slot and put the handcuffs on his wrists. "You know the drill, take a seat." Benton waved over another officer as he entered the cell and put the shackles on him. Being in the max unit, he was always shackled when moved from one place to another.

Brandon shrugged the other officer's hand off his shoulder as he shuffled out toward the visitor area. The cuffs didn't bother him as much as the shackles, the shackles more than anything else reminded him of what had been taken away from him. One more thing to blame on Rizzoli.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"**Are you sure you're up for this? I mean, you just went back to work and-"

"Emily, I'm fine." JJ gave her a quick peck on the cheek as she continued to pack. "The doctor gave me the all clear and I'm ready to send that little bastard Wilkins away for a long time."

Emily shook her head as she watched her fiancée pull another bag out of the closet. Her wince did not go unnoticed and Emily fought the urge to jump to help her. Their relationship had struggled this past month but the counseling sessions had helped and the new understanding and appreciation they had for each was something she wouldn't trade even with the cost they had paid.

JJ smiled back at Emily and pulled out their suits for the wedding. Emily had insisted on a suit so both she and Morgan would be in simple tuxes. She had opted for a dress. Since both she and Garcia were bridesmaids they would be wearing dresses that complimented Maura's wedding dress. Tossing the clothes on the bed she carefully straddled Emily in the easy chair. Ignoring the twinge of pain accompanied by the move JJ wrapped her arms around love.

"Em, you know I love that you worry, but I really am okay. I have to be, we still have a lot to do, see our friends get married, get married ourselves…have babies." JJ said the last after a brief pause. They had already discussed different options and they had an appointment set already to preserve some of JJ's eggs.

"I know hon." Emily wrapped her arms around her and relished it. She was grateful but she would always worry. Now they were going back to Boston where she had almost lost her as well. Sometimes this job was just not worth it. "I'll stop, I promise, as soon as we both retire and see our kids off to college. Deal?"

Emily's grin made JJ's heart sing. This was her Emily. "Deal."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Penelope pursed her lips as she watched Jordan yank a bag out of her closet.

"Jordan?" she said tentatively.

"Mierda! I was hoping to never have to see that man again." Jordan turned to her. "He shot you and it was my fault, I can't forget that."

"Jordan Rivera you stop that right now!" Pen grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "You didn't pull the trigger, he did. My God, you almost lost an eye, he killed how many people, he almost killed our friends…don't do this, please…"

Jordan unclenched her hands and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry querida, I just…I almost lost you and-" Penelope's lips interrupted her train of thought.

"You didn't, so stop it, for me, please."

Jordan looked into Penelope's eyes and saw the forgiveness that she couldn't grant herself, but she would try, for her.

"Are you sure you want to put up with me and my bursts of-"

"Passion?" Pen smiled sweetly at the woman who had captured her heart and soul. "It's who you are and who I fell in love with. I'll just help you temper it a bit, okay?"

"Yo no te merezco querida" Jordan held her tightly as she whispered those simple words.

"No sweetie, you do deserve me. You deserve to be loved and I do so love you." Pen enjoyed it when Jordan spoke Spanish especially now that she understood it so well, she just hated how hard Jordan was on herself. "Now, finish packing. I know you wanted to get a show in before we had to leave and I would love to go to bed with Jordan Coyote tonight."

"Yes ma'am" Jordan gave her a lecherous grin. It was going to be a good night.

**Short and to the point. I've hung on to it because I wanted to tweak the next chapter, so here you go. Hope you all enjoy, let me know your thoughts, please. Hope you all are still hanging around.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Don't ask...my muse took a hiatus in so many ways, I was stalled everywhere so I read, and read, and read and got the bitch started again. Hope you are still with me. The plan is to post more regularly (writing schedule) so help me stick to it. Your humble bard. H**

**FYI-Thank you to whomever nominated Target Acquired for a Rizzles Fanfic Award for Best Crossover- you can vote for it here: ** rizzlesfanawards . wordpress vote /

Jane clenched her hands so tightly that the pain radiating from them shot up her shoulders. It didn't matter; nothing did anymore. She made no attempt to wipe the tears that rolled down her face. Her mom had tried talking to her before coming out this morning but Jane had ignored her. Even Barry had been unable to get through to her. She had made the decision to go by herself to see Maura even though she knew it was the wrong move. Didn't matter, not anymore.

Jane stood apart from everyone as they finished and watched as Maura's casket was slowly lowered into the ground. The rage inside of her didn't have anything or anyone to temper it anymore. She was gone.

"She's gone…" she didn't recognize her own voice, after three days of silence. Her whisper didn't go unnoticed.

She took in a harsh breath and tried with every fiber of her being not to feel. She didn't want to feel the warmth of the sun she would never share with Maura or the emptiness she felt knowing that Maura would never again hold her, comfort her, love her. Jane wanted to be with her and she would be but not before she took care of a few things. Wilkins.

"No Jane."

Jane whipped around as the voice spoke in her ear.

"Maura?" Her ragged breathing resounded in her head. All she saw was row after row of graves, flowers and wreaths peppering the landscape.

"I'm losing my mind." She must be, her inner voice and outer voice were one and the same anymore. Jane drew a scarred hand across her cheeks and wiped her tears away ignoring the stares from her family and turning away from them when they looked over at her. Looking down at her hand the wedding band that Maura had placed on her hand just days before glared at her accusingly. She could have saved her. She should have. Just a few seconds had made the difference, just-

"MAURA!"

"Jane! Jane wakeup!" Maura reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. Jane was covered in sweat hands clenching the sheets locked in a nightmare.

Jane mumbled in her sleep, "Maura…I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Crying in her sleep was not the norm for Jane and it frightened Maura on a visceral level.

Shaking her gently Maura said her name softly over and over, kissing her on the forehead and cheek, "Jane honey, please, wakeup…shh…I'm here…wakeup." It was a few long moments before bewildered eyes looked up at her.

"Maura?" Jane's raspy voice was still clogged with tears and Maura pulled her against her chest rocking her gently.

"Shh…you had a nightmare." Nightmare was an understatement, she had been sleeping fitfully for days but she hadn't had one this bad in some time, not since. "Was it…was it about me?"

Jane nodded, holding her tightly she didn't trust herself to say anything just yet. The images were still too fresh as were the emotions.

Maura felt Jane's body shudder and pulled the quilt on the end of the bed up around them and waited. It was a few minutes before she felt Jane's body relax against her, her regular breathing letting her know Jane had fallen asleep. With one hand she pulled over Jane's pillow and put it behind her head so she could lean back. It was 4:30 in the morning and their alarm wouldn't go off for another thirty minutes. She would wait until then to find out what Jane had dreamt about specifically but she had her suspicions. The last time she'd had a nightmare like this had been right before she had called in the BAU to consult on the Wilkins case. With the trial set to begin in just three days, Maura knew that Jane had never truly put her fears behind her.

"Oh Jane…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hotch poured a cup of coffee and looked at his team and passenger as some of them took advantage of the downtime on the flight and took a nap.

"Penny for your thoughts Aaron." Rossi patted the seat next to him and moved over a bit so Hotch could sit.

"How do you know I'm thinking anything?"

"Because, Aaron Hotchner wears his heart on his sleeve when it comes to his family. Besides, I know that look, what's on your mind?"

"It's nothing Dave. Just wool gathering." He took a sip of his coffee and looked down into the cup. "Don't you ever wonder about our sanity? Look at them." He nodded toward Emily and JJ. "All they've been through. Only crazy people would still be doing this job."

"I think I can guarantee that there is a little bit of crazy in each of us, but I know what you mean."

"I was ready to quit after Hailey died."

"We know," Rossi gave his friend's hand a squeeze. "But you didn't."

"Thanks to you all. I guess sometimes I just find myself asking why."

Rossi tapped his leg with the cane he still used. "Don't we all."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey kid, what are you reading?" Morgan sat down with his own cup of coffee across from Reid.

"Hmm…Oh…Actually I'm reading Dr. Isles' latest paper." He turned over the forensic magazine and pointed to the article. "She is really insightful."

Morgan laughed and waved it away as he tried to hand it to him. "No thanks kid, that's more your thing than mine. So, you ready for this wedding?"

"I'm ready to see my friends happy, yes. But I think I'm more ready to close the book on Mr. Wilkins and this chapter in our lives."

Morgan considered his Reid's words and felt sadness wash over him as he realized that once again their job had destroyed some innocence within him. Between the run in with Wilkins and then Senator Cramer, Reid had been faced with a crisis of faith. They all dealt with their stress in different ways but Reid was different. He felt things differently.

"Wonder boy, we are going to do just that and then we are going to party hard." He held a fist out and waited.

Reid answered back with a fist bump and smiled back.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

JJ sighed in exasperation as she took her bag back from Emily, whose sheepish smile was the only thing stopping her from snapping at her.

"Sorry hon."

"We've gone over this Emily. I'm fine. A twinge here or there, but that's it. You can't keep-"

"I know, I know…I'm working through it, honestly." Emily looked at Morgan begging for his help.

Morgan reached out for her bag. "Here Jayje, why don't you guys let me take both your bags."

"Morgan for Christ's sake, not you too…"

"Down girl, I just figured you might want your hands free." He nodded down the walkway where Maura and Jane were waving to them. With a wink at Emily he gently took each of their bags and nudged them down the walkway.

JJ gave in and handed her bag over walking ahead of Emily toward their friends.

"Thanks Morgan." Emily gave his hand a quick squeeze.

Maura wrapped her arms around JJ and held onto her tightly. They both knew why they held on to each other but both women eventually let go. JJ turned to Jane and hugged her just as tightly before letting her go.

"Jane, are you blushing?" Maura had to cover her mouth to stifle her laugh. This was the medicine Jane needed right now.

"Lay off guys, you know Detective Rizzoli doesn't like any overt displays of emotion." Emily walked up behind JJ smiling broadly at her friends. She hadn't realized until this moment how free she felt anymore. Her past was exactly that, her past. "Mon ami!" Emily grabbed Jane by the shoulders and kissed her on both cheeks before pulling her into a hug of her own.

"Oh lord, what the hell has gotten into you two?" Jane squirmed out of Emily's embrace and stuck her hand out. Laughing Emily took it and gave Maura a broad smile.

"Just happy to see you two again."

"Happy to get this trial over with you mean." Jane's morose tone spoke to Emily but it was JJ who replied.

"No Jane, ecstatic to see two of our best friends getting married and happy to see justice done." JJ took Emily's hand as they both stood in defiance against Jane's mood. Maura had texted them about the nightmare and it worried them as well.

"I…Okay, okay, you win. For the record, I am happy you're here. You too guys." The rest of the BAU team reached them bags in hand. Jane nodded at Jordan who was holding Garcia's hand and before she knew it, Garcia pulled loose and rushed to Jane, wrapping her arms around her as well.

"Aw come on!" exasperated Jane looked to the others for help and got none as the others joined in with their laughter.

"My little cannoli! You look wonderful! You're not pale anymore, and look at you, no more skin and bones." Garcia turned to Maura completely ignoring Jane's shocked look. "Is she finally relaxing a little? It's stress you know that keeps her so thin, she worries to much, kind of like Emily. I know JJ tries to make sure…"

"Mama slow your roll, you're scaring her again." Morgan reached out for his diminutive friend and wrangled her back.

Pen looked into Jane's face and burst out laughing. "Oh Jane…"

Jane rolled her eyes dramatically. She heard those two words quite a bit lately.

"Pen I really am glad to see you but please, no more cannoli." She tried to remain serious, but even Jane couldn't hold back her laughter by this point. "You guys sure know how to make an entrance."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ooh! Is that your dress?" Penelope clapped her hands together as Maura pulled her wedding dress from the closet. "Aren't you afraid Jane will see it?"

"Penelope, really. Have you seen the way Jane dresses?" She hung the dress up on the mirror and took a step back. "She only goes so far into the closet if she goes in at all. Honestly, she just re-wears the same things over and over. The dress has been in there since before we went on vacation." Maura grew pensive as her mind was drawn back to the island and how she had almost lost Jane.

"Hey," JJ snapped her fingers in front of Maura's eyes, "no dwelling on ugliness. We promised."

Maura nodded and gave JJ's shoulder a squeeze. Jane and Maura had met them at the airport. Once they had gotten to the hotel and checked in, everyone had headed out in separate directions, with JJ and Garcia heading back with Maura. The three women had promised each other that they would not let each other wallow about what they had been through. JJ in particular had been adamant about it. She had enough to deal with, with Emily's constant concern. She just wanted to move on.

"How are you and Emily doing?" Maura asked. She knew from Garcia that things had gotten a bit rocky for them over the past month.

"Better I think." Her hand automatically moved to her midsection. She was still recovering and while most days were better than others, there were days when the pain in her heart over what she had lost was amplified by the pain in her body.

"Of course you're doing better," Pen quipped, "you two were meant for each other and nothing and no one are going to stop you two from having the family you want."

Maura knew they were planning on exploring the different options available to them and for that she was grateful.

"Enough about Emily and I, how are you two doing?" JJ trained her brilliant blue eyes on her Maura.

Blushing, Maura waved a hand at them. "We're fine. Nervous about the wedding of course and anxious about the trial."

"Anxious?" Pen knew all about the nightmare. "Did she talk to you about the nightmare?"

"Not as much as I would have liked." Maura shook her head, "She was definitely keeping some things from me but I did get her to tell me how it ended." Both women looked shocked.

"And it was Wilkins?" JJ asked.

"Yes. He's in jail and in segregation. I don't understand how he can still affect her so much. He's not Charles Hoyt."

"No, he's not, but he did come close to killing you at a scene and all of us at the police station in the end. She's a protector Maura, just like Emily."

"Hmm and Jordan. You should have seen her reaction when she received the subpoena." Pen shrugged her shoulders, "these are the women we love."

"It is, but I'm worried about Jane and the possible outcomes of this trial. What if the prosecution cannot prove that he was sane at the time that he committed these acts?" Maura's greatest fear was that Jane would possibly take the law into her own hands.

"Is that possible?" Pen squeaked?

JJ's nod told her it was. "In Massachusetts, the burden of proof lies with the prosecution, not the defense, they just have to put forth their defense which in this case is an insanity plea."

"Oh." Pen chewed on her necklace as she imagined Jordan's reaction. "Oh boy."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Insanity? Come on, he was in no way insane when he planned all of this and he certainly wasn't when he was taunting me about what you guys were walking into in the basement." Morgan paced the conference room.

"Look, all I know is that we need to be absolutely sure to have all of our ducks in a row. My job with your help is to prove that at no time in the commission of these crimes, was Brandon Wilkins mentally deficient or unaware of the consequences of his actions." The prosecutor looked at Hotch.

"I know its Friday, but I need to go over each of your testimonies in the next two days. Here, is a transcript of your initial statements after the events. This includes the statements of Ms. Garcia and SSA Jareau. We meet fresh tomorrow morning. I suggest you all take today to refresh your memories and review your initial statements. Mr. Wilkins' attorney is like a dog with a bone during a trial. If he sees anything he will jump all over it. Lets not let that happen. Jury selection begins promptly on Monday." He handed over the transcripts to Hotch and Morgan.

"You guys can bring the coffee and donuts tomorrow. 10am?"

"Sounds good."

Morgan looked down at the ream of paper in his hands. "No downtime at all this weekend."

"Work first Morgan, play later." Hotch chuckled when protégé rolled his eyes. "Come on, lets go find Rossi and Reid, they were headed over to the police station with Jane and the others.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rossi and Reid went down to the morgue with Korsak to see the new layout and the new security features that had been added leaving Jane with Emily and Jordan.

"So, are you going to tell us what has you so prickly?" Emily sat down in Frost's chair and leaned back staring at her friend. She could tell that sleep was the last thing that Jane was taking advantage of, the shadows under her eyes spoke volumes but it was her body language that had Emily fascinated. Jane was on edge, like she expected something to jump out at her.

Jordan didn't know Jane as well as Emily but even she sensed a tenseness about her.

Jane felt stupid. She had absolutely no reason to think that anything would happen during this trial but her nightmares were telling her the opposite. They were violent and angst ridden and she hated that Maura was finally privy to them. She had been hiding them for over two weeks. This morning had been different. This morning she had buried Maura and it hurt. Even waking up to be held by her hadn't fully eased the ache she felt at the loss. It was a feeling and how could she prove a feeling.

"Jane?" Emily leaned forward as she watched the emotions that crossed her friend's face. "What's going on?"

"Have you ever just had a really bad feeling?"

**So, thanks to my muse taking a vacay, this story took a left turn and I like it. What about you? Review if you like and thank you for not giving up on this story. H**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My sincerest apologies all. Life, work, not so good health, my vacationing muse and writer's block on my original works had me feeling a bit bleh...Please know this though, I read every review and post and I appreciate the concern and gentle nudges from you all. I have not and will not abandon my fanfics, I enjoy them myself, much to much. So with the next couple of chapters done, here is Ch 3. Hope you are all still here. Your humble bard, H**

"This sucks." Morgan tossed his stack of papers onto the coffee table and looked over toward the kitchen and smiled broadly. Jane's mom was busy making a celebratory dinner for them and she was enjoying the company of a fellow Italian.

Dave Rossi was no stranger to fine dining or a fine Italian and Angela Rizzoli was one hell of a cook.

"So, do you mind if I lend a hand? I'm sure I'm nowhere near as good a cook as you are Mrs. Rizzoli."

"Angela please…" Angela smiled suggestively at him, "and can I call you Dave?"

"Of course you can," hand on his chest, "I would be offended if you didn't." The smile in his words could be heard across the room.

Hotch chuckled at the repartee as he took a seat at the table. It was nice to see that some things never changed.

"Is my mom really flirting with Rossi?" Jane didn't want to stare but they were being so obvious.

"It looks like that." Emily nudged her friend playfully, "ready for a stepdad?"

"Ooh, no!"

"Jane Rizzoli why are you yelling?" Angela wiped her hands on her apron before placing them on her hips.

"Ma I'm not…oh, forget it." Laughter rippled around the table at Jane's discomfort.

"Come on Rizzoli, you were. Or maybe your voice is just naturally loud." Morgan couldn't resist.

"Loud? I'm not loud" voice rising she caught her mother's eye, "I'm not loud" she said more quietly.

"So that's the trick, make sure your mom is around and you uhm…acquiesce?" Morgan couldn't stop laughing at the sight of a cowed Jane Rizzoli even if only slightly.

"Derek leave her alone or I'll call up your mother and let her know what you're doing."

Mouth agape, Morgan stared at his boss. "Hotch, you wouldn't."

"Watch me." Hotch maintained his straight face for exactly 4 seconds, a point that Reid was happy to point out when he retold the story to Maura, Garcia and JJ a half hour later.

"Did you guys get what you needed?" Jordan grabbed Garcia's bag and set it on the counter.

"Yep!" With a quick peck on the cheek, Pen hurried over to the bag while the others settled back in to review their respective transcripts. The prosecutor had them all coming in at staggered times tomorrow and they wanted to do this only once.

Penelope pulled out the two bottles of wine that Rossi had requested and two six packs of beer.

"Is that all you bought? You guys were gone for awhile." Emily watched as JJ looked over at Maura and then put her head down. She raised an eyebrow as she caught the exchange. "What are you up to?"

"Us?" JJ said, "nothing at all." Her smile said something else entirely.

"Hmm, if I were a profiler I might think that your trip was not about getting drinks." Morgan smiled broadly at Garcia who opened her mouth to say something but was nudged sharply by Maura.

"Pen!"

"Oops, sorry," she said sheepishly, "I can't resist those chocolate brown eyes of his."

"What are you up to mi amor?" Jordan sidled up to Pen and wrapped her arms around her. Pen bit her lip and looked from Maura to JJ. 'Help' she mouthed.

Laughing, JJ came to her rescue. "How about you guys ask us tonight?" Morgan raised an eyebrow knowing full well that the 'guys' she referred to were Emily, Jane and Jordan.

"Ooh Princess looks like someone has some plans for you."

"Shut up Morgan," the blush that crept across her face made everyone laugh.

Hotch cleared his throat and interrupted the laughter with a wave of his hand. "Okay people, that's enough."

"Thanks Hotch." Emily didn't usually need saving but this time, the lecherous look on JJ's face had her wondering what she had to look forward to. "So," her voice a bit higher than usual, "is everyone finished reviewing their statements?"

"For the most part." Morgan said, " I for one don't really want to think about it for the rest of the evening."

"That's not an option Morgan," Rossi shuffled his own papers. " We need to be clear on everything, emotions be damned. You know as well as I do that Wilkins' attorney is going to play up the psych issues as well as the way he was "treated" by you."

"Me?" Dumbfounded Morgan looked at the others, "are you serious?"

"You Morgan, and apparently me." Jane tossed her transcripts on the coffee table. "I taunted him according to his attorney and incited his behavior by challenging him when I knew about his diagnosis."

"Uhm, that sounded a bit rehearsed there Rizzoli." Morgan's tone was uneasy.

"Not rehearsed Derek, just not the first time its been brought up." It is what the brass had been harping on her about since she almost got blown to bits. "Add in the fact that I wasn't able to give my statement immediately because of my injuries and there is a very good chance that Wilkins could walk on a technicality."

"That's crazy." Reid was stunned. "How can they even begin to believe that?"

Jane shrugged her shoulders. This was new information for them and old news to her.

"Well, this is why we need to have all our ducks in a row then isn't it?" Penelope's cheerful tone brought a smile to almost everyone's face.

"Enough shop talk everyone!" Angela wiped her hands on her kitchen towel and waved everyone toward the table. "Dinner."

The collective "Yes ma'am," made Angela chuckle. This was a wonderful group of people and after what she had overheard she hoped things went a lot better than they expected.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane walked through the house making sure the windows and doors were locked securely closed. The BAU team had decided to go back to the hotel even though the ladies had been invited to stay with them.

Jane chuckled to herself, Penelope had insisted that they all needed some alone time which had reminded Jane that the girls had been gone for awhile that evening getting goodness knows what.

Grabbing a beer from the fridge she popped the top and quickly gulped it down. Her nerves were frayed. Lack of sleep and fear were doing a number on her and in her mind this trial couldn't be over soon enough. Tossing the bottle into the recycling bin, she took a deep breath and headed to the bedroom. She didn't expect to find the door closed.

"Maur?"

"Come in Jane." Maura's sultry voice sent a shiver up her back.

Jane stood speechless in the doorway. Maura had lit scented candles and was lying on the bed wearing…

"Wow." It was all she could say, the silk teddy hugged Maura, just barely, in all the right places, but it was see though. "Maur…" her raspy voice was even deeper, bringing a smile to Maura's face.

"Do you like it?"

Jane nodded furiously, her eyes taking in the woman in front of her. "When? Why?"

"Because I love you Jane Rizzoli. Now come here," she touched a taut nipple, "I'm cold."

To hell with the trial and Wilkins, "Yes ma'am…"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jordan tossed her pants over the chair and waited for Penelope to come out of the shower.

"Jordan?"

"Si querida?"

"Can you come help me a sec?"

Jordan stepped into the steam filled bathroom. "What do you need hon?"

Pen pulled aside the shower curtain and extended her hand. "You."

Surprise crossed Jordan's face. They were all tired, so she hadn't expected anything tonight and certainly not what she was seeing. Penelope was lathered up in just a few places.

"Mi amor?"

"Jordan, Jordan, do I need to drag you in here by force? Come help me wash up, there are some places I just can't seem to reach." Her coquettish smile hid the devilish glint in her eye. She pulled out a sponge shaped like a…

"Aye Dios mio," Jordan said breathlessly.

"He's mine too, now get in here mi amor." Grabbing her by the hand, Pen pulled her in before the water got cold.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well wonder boy, what's your take on all this?"

Spencer thought about Wilkins diagnosis and their own actions during the investigation and he had to admit, he was worried.

"We have an uphill battle." He looked into his friend's eyes and so his own concern reflected in them.

"That's what I thought you'd say." Morgan tossed the file with his statement onto the bed. "It's going to be a long trial."

"Morgan I think that is the biggest understatement of the evening." Reid sat at the desk and pulled out everyone's statement. Hotch had asked him to review everyone's statement and identify any discrepancies before tomorrow.

Morgan scratched his head, hoping that Reid was wrong.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

JJ watched as Emily quietly came back into the room with her coffee.

"Is that really what you want Em?"

Startled, Emily splashed coffee on her hand. "Shit!" shaking her burned hand she turned to look at her future wife and froze. She was naked.

Ever since the shooting, JJ had refused to let Emily see her naked. Emily knew it was because of how she felt about the ugly puckered scar on her abdomen, but Emily didn't care. She just couldn't get JJ to understand that. The irony wasn't lost on her since she had gone through the same thing with her not to long ago. But now…

"What are you…"

"Emily Prentiss, are you hungry?" JJ reached over to the nightstand and picked up the strawberry and chocolate flavored oil packets she had opened just a few minutes before. Without another word she poured a little bit of the strawberry on one breast and the chocolate on the other. Not done, she laid back and mixed the two flavors with her finger right below her navel and beyond. "Hmmm, yummy."

"JJ," Emily growled, "are you sure?" they were still in counseling, both healing but they needed this so much right now.

"I am," she said breathlessly, "are you?"

"You bet your very sweet ass I am." Emily carefully placed the coffee on the dresser and pulled JJ down to the foot of the bed.

"JJ?" she grunted.

"Please Emily…now…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Brandon Wilkins smiled as he read the note. He was a protégé. How cool was that. Famous in his own right and now with the possibility of being as infamous as well. He knew all he had to do was bide his time. His friend had finally made an appearance and had spoken to him at length during Brandon's recreation time out of his cell. His friend's mentor had hated and loved Detective Rizzoli and had almost succeeded in sending her to her grave but the other person training with him had failed and they had both been killed. So, he had waited, waited patiently to pass on what his mentor had taught him and Brandon had been chosen.

Brandon looked out his door and locking eyes with his friend mouthed, thank you.

Officer Chester Hayes gave him a slight nod and continued on his rounds.

"See one…Do one…Teach one…" he whispered. Charles Hoyt had a knack for identifying individuals with a penchant for cruelty and he was one of the many he touched. Even Chester didn't know for sure how many others Hoyt had prepared, all he knew was that when Wilkins had been brought in, he saw an opportunity to help continue some of Hoyt's work and quite possibly finish what his teacher had started.

**Uhm...yep...comments? ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:See, not so long a wait this time. Still with me?**

Hotch, took another sip of coffee and looked at his watch. He and Rossi were the first ones slated to go over their statements with the prosecutor and Rossi was uncharacteristically late. He wasn't in the hotel room when Hotch had woken up and he figured Rossi had gone for an early breakfast.

"Agent Hotchner?" The receptionist waved him toward the door, "you can head on back sir."

"I'm still waiting on Agent…"

"I'm here!" Rossi adjusted his jacket and tie and walked up to him.

His mussed hair did not escape Hotch's notice and he grinned at his friend. "Need a minute?"

Rossi used his hand to pat his hair down and ignored him. "I'm fine, come on."

"Dave, we really need to talk later." Hotch inclined his head and led the way. The others were due in later. The prosecutor hoped to review everyone's testimony by the end of the day so that Sunday would be a down day for everyone, here's hoping.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane pulled on her boots and looked around the room. It had been a heck of a night. Her clothes were strewn all over the room. She touched her still swollen lips and wondered again what had brought the unexpected evening on.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Maura came up behind Jane and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey…nothing really," she smiled, "just thinking about last night."

"Good, that's what you should be thinking about." Maura knew that last night had freed Jane's mind if only for a little while. She looked better than she had in some time.

Jane grabbed her hand and leaned into her, "I love you Maura, you know that don't you?"

"Of course I know that Jane. But I need you to love you too. Everything doesn't have to fall on just your shoulders."

"I hear you Maur. Thank you." She pulled Maura to her feet. "You ready for breakfast?"

"Yes ma'am I am."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Agent Jareau?"

JJ looked up from the magazine she reading.

"Mr Ames is ready for you now." Sighing she put the magazine down and headed back to go over her testimony. Emily was still in with one of the other prosecutors on the case even though they had arrived together.

Thankfully everyone else had gone already, except for Jane. She was scheduled for three that afternoon. After that they were all set to have dinner at the Dirty Robber. JJ hoped Jane was up to it.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"**Again Detective. Was it your intention to incite Mr Wilkins and coerce him into behaving in such a way that the FBI would have no choice but to attempt to murder him?"

Jane rubbed her temples. Ames was pushing her on purpose, she got that, but she could feel herself starting to lose her cool.

"No sir," she said again, "my team and I responded to Mr. Wilkin's request to meet with me. The goal was to end the stand off with no more loss of life."

"Is that why you taunted him Detective?"

"I didn't!"

"Dammit Jane." Ames slapped the file with his hand. "You have to keep your cool. You're going to play right into their hands if you keep this up."

"I…" Running her hands through her hair Jane sat back in the chair exasperated. She had been so uber focused on his words that she missed his intent, to get her riled. 'Crap."

Ames looked at his watch and shook his head. They'd been at this for two hours already. "Enough, Jane you're an amazing witness in most circumstances but this case was personal to you. We know it and Wilkins knows it. They're going to use that to trip you up and make you into a crazed cop determined to get him no matter the cost."

"What about everything he did? He killed people Bill. He killed police officers. He almost killed Maura-"

"And that's where they'll get you Jane." He sympathized with her but unless she got it together this guy would get off on a technicality.

"Dammit!" She could feel the prick of tears. This was beyond frustrating. It was personal, but they wanted her to stay completely detached during her testimony and she truly didn't think she could do it.

"Have you heard anything about him testifying yet?"

Ames snorted, "No. They keep alluding to it but I think they'd be stupid to. I mean if he's as much an egotist as you all have said, he'll just end up shooting himself in the foot."

Jane wanted him to testify for exactly that reason. "Look, are we done? I can't do this anymore today."

"We are. Don't forget, Monday morning, bright and early. It'll take us a while to choose a jury but we should be hearing testimony sometime after lunch."

"I know, I know. Stay within ten minutes of the courthouse, speak to no one once we're sworn in, yadda, yadda, yadda."

Yeah Jane, that too, yadda, yadda, yadda." Bill Ames got up and extended a hand. Jane Rizzoli was one of the best officers he had ever worked with and if she was rattled, he knew he would have to stay on his toes with this trial. "Go, enjoy the rest of your weekend, finish planning your wedding already."

"You got it Bill." Jane pulled out her phone and texted Maura to meet her downstairs.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Chester! The usual?"

"Yeah Earl thanks, I'll be in the back." Chester Hayes, took a seat in the back of the Dirty Robber and waited. He knew Rizzoli and her friends would be there that evening thanks to the pretty lady at the prosecutor's office. He knew he had chosen just the right person to pay Rizzoli back. Wilkins was exactly what he hoped for. Tonight was all about recon and gathering as much information as possible. You never knew what could happen when transporting a prisoner.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

With champagne glasses all around, the BAU and Boston team were determined to help celebrate Jane and Maura's upcoming nuptials. With one day left to enjoy before the trial was set to start, no one wanted to think about Wilkins.

"A toast." Emily stood up and raised her glass, "to Maura and Jane. It's been a long road for them and I know at times each of them thought they would never get to this point, but they did. I know what it costs to love someone," she squeezed JJ's hand and continued, "but when it means finding the piece of yourself that was missing, it's worth it. Jane, Maura, you found in each other the piece that was missing. May you continue to discover in each other the little things that make you smile and make you love each other all the more."

"Hear, hear Princess!" Morgan slapped her on the back as she sat down, glasses clinking all around them.

Jane felt her face warm as she took in Emily's words and the look Maura gave her made her breath catch. Lord but she loved this woman.

"Thanks Emily," Jane got to her feet and cleared her throat, "I just want to say thank you, to all of you. You have been amazing friends." She raised her glass to Korsak and Frost, "some of you have know Maura and I since we met and have been in our corner from day one. The rest of you came to be not just friends, but family. I'm a better person for having you all in my life but I'm best with Maura by my side. On behalf of us both, thank you for being a part of our lives."

"Well said Jane." Maura pulled her back into her seat and kissed her on the cheek. They'd had a long talk after Jane had finished with the prosecutor and she could see that her fiancée was in a much better frame of mind.

"Well said is right," Korsak chuckled, "who would have thought Janie could be so eloquent?"

"Really Vince?" Jane said shaking her head.

"I'm just saying that was nice, that's all." He nodded toward Frost and continued, "so, are we set for a bachelor party?"

"A bachelor party," Jane squeaked. "I don't want-"

"Oh no you don't Rizzoli,' Morgan slapped her on the back, "we are definitely partying before the big day. The way I figure it, we can set up a bachelor and bachelorette party, right baby girl?"

"Hmm, I definitely think we could manage that Morgan. What do you think, I'll take Maura and you take Jane?"

"Hell yes! Frost, Korsak are you guys good with this?" He already knew they were since they had already discussed it.

"Wait a minute, don't I get a-"

"Nope!" Pen patted a very put out Jane on the arm. "This is our gift to the both of you, now hush!"

Jane looked hopefully at Maura and realized she was in on it as well. "Well damn." Jane grabbed the bottle of champagne and poured herself another glass. "Here's hoping we still want to celebrate after this trial."

"Don't Jane," JJ saw the morose look on her face and recognized the front she had been putting on. "So, what's for dinner everyone?" Changing the subject she was glad when the others piped in calling the waiter over to place their order. JJ saw Maura whisper into Jane's ear and visibly relaxing. Good.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Hotch pointed his fork in Rossi's direction. "So Dave, are you going to let us in on your mystery date?"

"Mystery date?' Reid sat up straight and looked from Hotch to Rossi, "what mystery date?"

"It was nothing kid," Rossi tugged at his collar looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"It is something, aren't you dating Erin Strauss?" Reid's innocent question resulted in Morgan and Emily both choking on their drinks.

"Kid…"Rossi warned, glaring at Hotch for even bringing it up.

"David, you had a date last night?" Maura leaned forward and smiled, "is it anyone I know?"

"Uhm…"

"Wow, David Rossi at a loss for words, you'd think he was dating someone's mother or something." Morgan hesitated when he saw Rossi stiffen at his words. "Or something…holy…"

"Its not what you think."

"What's not what you think?" Jane walked back from the restroom and took her seat next to Maura. The silence that greeted her was more than uncomfortable.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing Jane, nothing." Rossi glared at the others praying they didn't answer. He wasn't that lucky.

"Rossi had a date last night." Reid's innocent comment made Morgan cringe.

"Really?" Jane looked at the others and saw their discomfort, including Maura and it suddenly clicked. "Dave, can I talk to you for a second?" Jane stood back up nervously tapping the table. When he didn't get up, her agitation grew. "Now please."

"Jane, please don't." Maura tried unsuccessfully to get her to sit back down.

"In public or in private old man, your choice." Jane's cold voice scared them all.

"Now Janie," Vince started.

"My mother Dave? Who gave you the right!"

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli!" Angela's voice rang out across the bar. She was glad that Maura had invited her to come but she had gotten held up.

"Ma-" Jane began.

"Don't…you…dare…" she punctuated each word with a smack on her daughter's arm.

"Ma, what the hell?" Jane's anger, redirected now was fueled more by embarrassment.

The others had pushed their seats back a bit to give the women room as they squared off.

"We went on a date, I'm a grown woman, he's a nice man, let it go!"

"Okay! Yes ma'am." She rubbed her arm where her mother had smacked her and saw the look she gave Rossi. "Oh gross." She plopped back into her chair deflated and knowing full well how she had ruined everyone's mood.

"Sorry everybody." Sighing, she refused to look at Rossi and tried to ignore the smirk on Morgan's face.

The mood slowly shifted again as Pen started talking about her plans for the bachelorette party, her excitement was contagious and even Jane couldn't pout for long. She couldn't bring herself to talk to Rossi just yet but at least she was beginning to relax.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Chester sat back and enjoyed the entertainment. Hoyt had told him about how he had toyed with Rizzoli and now he saw it. She was emotional. Try as she might to be a hard ass detective, she really wasn't, and she had weaknesses, everyone around that table. Wilkins had told him what he observed when he was terrorizing Boston and now Chester saw some of it as well. The impending trial was eating at Rizzoli and he knew it had to be the possibility of Wilkins getting off. How would she react if he got away, he wondered.

"What would you do if Wilkins escaped like Hoyt, Rizzoli? What would that do to you?" He whispered the words to himself and took another swig of his beer. He had a lot to think about. Wilkins wanted revenge his way but it was Chester's job to make sure that Hoyt got his revenge too.

'So much to think about' he thought. Pulling out his wallet he pulled a twenty out to cover his bill and left it on the table. He was hard pressed not to make eye contact with any of them as he walked by but he just focused on the outcome he wanted.

"So much to plan, so little time."

**Of course he's crazy, D'oh! Feedback is always appreciated folks and thanks so much for reading. H**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Mea Culpa. I have probably lost quite a few of you but for those still wondering, here is the next installment. Didn't want to post without having the next one ready to go. H**

"I cannot believe you Jane Rizzoli!" Maura threw her purse on the table and put her hands on her hips. "How you could you embarrass your mother like that!"

"But Maur-" Jane whined.

"Don't Maura me! I cannot believe you did that." Maura plopped herself down on the couch and looked at her future wife in disbelief.

Jane ran a hand through her hair in exasperation. She couldn't believe it either. What the hell had gotten into her? "Aargh!"

Maura watched and waited as she paced trying to sort out her thoughts.

"Jane?"

"I'm an ass." She plopped down next to Maura and leaned back. "I owe them an apology, don't I?"

"At the very least" Maura said softly. It worried her that Jane's emotions and reactions to things seemed to be amplified. "It will all be over soon Jane."

"Yeah, but in the meanwhile I'm going to screw up every relationship I have because I can't rip into the person I really want to rip into." Leaning forward she put her head in her hands.

Maura leaned into her, "you're not going to 'screw them up', but you are certainly making things a bit uncomfortable."

Jane opened her mouth to respond when her phone rang. Seeing the number, she sighed. "Yeah ma…no…I know I have to apologize…yes to you too, look can we not do this right now? Yes she's here…K" Jane passed Maura the phone. "Ma wants to talk to you." Heading straight to the refrigerator, she pulled out a cold beer and gulped it down as Maura spoke to her mother.

By the time she hung up, Jane had finished off two beers and was reaching for a third. Maura closed the fridge. "No more Jane." She hadn't seen this side of Jane since Hoyt and it was scaring her.

"Fine," Jane stomped off.

Maura tossed the empty bottles into recycling and wiped down the counter. It was busy work but she wanted to give Jane some time to herself. Angela had been angry and disappointed and she wanted Maura to knock some sense into Jane. Maura knew better. Jane was a doing a good job doing that to herself. She heard the bathroom door close and the water come on. Wiping her hands she headed in to help Jane face her demons and maybe release some tension in return. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

"Really Rossi?" Emily just shook her head at him.

"What? We're grown adults. All we did was enjoy some time together." Pouring himself a cup of coffee he sat back. "Probably not the smartest thing I've ever done though."

"No, it certainly wasn't." Hotch nursed his own cup and looked around at his team, plus one. They had taken over the lobby of the hotel for a quick meeting before heading to bed.

"Will she be okay?" Jordan asked.

"If Maura has anything to do with it, yes. I just think that the stress of this trial is getting to her." JJ looked pensive as she spoke.

"Well, with any luck we can get through this trial and get her and Maura to the alter without any other…developments?" Emily focused her gaze on Rossi and he nodded.

He knew darn well he should have stayed away from Angela, especially since he was otherwise committed but she was a great lady. He shook his head. "Understood, keeping the peace."

They continued chatting for a bit but it wasn't long before they all went their separate ways each wondering what the outcome of the trial would be.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Inmate!"

Brandon wanted to laugh at the guard's irate tone. He loved being able to control the little things, like how long it took him to get ready. He knew he had court this morning and he knew they had a schedule to meet, but the last thing they needed was to create a situation that would provide him with any sympathy, so for now at least they kept hands off. That wouldn't last long.

Chester Hayes patted the younger officer on the back and smiled at him, "I got this James. Grab the other guy so we can get going."

James Frank looked at him and just shook his head, "Fine. Have fun." He hated dealing with Wilkins, moving three cells down he got another inmate ready for transport.

"Come along Wilkins, you don't want to keep your fans waiting do you?" Chester nodded approvingly when Brandon put his hands through the pass through slot in his cell door and allowed himself to be cuffed before Hayes called for the door to his cell to be opened. Regardless of what he and Brandon planned to do with Rizzoli, there were still protocols to follow. Hoyt had taught him that. Shackles in place he allowed Wilkins to walk in front of him. Chester had made sure that he was assigned to the court detail so he would have access to Wilkins throughout the trial, no matter how long it lasted. Seniority had its privileges.

"So," Brandon said quietly as they walked down the hall.

"Definitely during the trial. She's barely holding herself together."

"When?" Brandon hissed. He was getting tired of this. He wanted payback and if he went down, he was determined to take as many of them with him as he could, especially Rizzoli.

"Let's get through today. Then we can make a few more definite plans." Chester coughed and moved him along. "Let's go Wilkins, we don't have all day."

Brandon could barely contain his excitement as he sat in the back of the van. The other inmate looked at him like he was crazy but he didn't care. It was the dawn of a new day for him.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Jane squeezed her eyes shut and tried to stave off the headache that was lingering behind her eyes. It was day four of Brandon Wilkins' trial and day two of her testimony. They had just taken a break for lunch, which had given her a chance to sneak into the jury selection room outside the courtroom for some relief.

"Where is she?" Maura got off the elevator and looked around at the people lingering in the hallways, but saw no sign of Jane. "Morgan, have you seen her?"

"Yeah Doc," he pointed to the closed door at the end of the hall. "She's in there, with JJ and Emily." Morgan watched as she hurried down the hallway and shook his head. The questions had been unrelenting for Rizzoli. The prosecutor had set the stage beautifully and Jane had been able to provide testimony about the investigation and the end result. Unfortunately the defense had her now and they had been merciless. Morgan didn't know exactly what had been asked since he had yet to testify, but he could tell from the frustration on her face that it wasn't good. The trial was still expected to last at least two weeks with the BAU team had been subpoenaed for the duration. "Thank goodness," Morgan thought. He couldn't imagine having to handle this crap without support and seeing Jane's face…

"Was that Maura?" Spencer Reid walked up coffee in hand.

"Yeah, she went to check on Jane." Morgan threw his arm around his friend. "Come on Reid, we're on a break for an hour. What say we go down to the corner deli we passed this morning and get something to eat?"

"What about the others?" Reid looked around and spotted Hotch speaking with the prosecutor.

"We'll text them. If they want, they can join us."

Morgan pressed the button for the elevator and sighed. It was going to be a long two weeks, but with any luck, they would be able to celebrate with a wedding.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

**"**Here…" Emily handed Jane a couple of aspirin. "This might help."

"Thanks" Jane downed the pills and looked at her friends. "Hell of a way to spend time with each other."

"Yes it is but I have to admit I'm glad this isn't one of those cases where it's a year later and we still haven't gone to trial." Emily patted her friend on the back and sat next to her.

"There's that." Jane said. She was limited in what she could say to them but, "They are going to keep me up there forever."

"Why?" Maura walked in and immediately walked over to wrap Jane in her arms. Jane held on tightly, not realizing how much she needed this contact.

Emily and JJ glanced at each other and nodded. "We'll leave you two alone for a bit." JJ pulled Emily by the hand and led the way out the door.

Maura let Jane go and sat down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"As okay as I'm going to get I guess. The defense attorney is an ass." Jane rubbed her hands to together furiously before putting them back on the table in front of her. "We should be getting ready for our wedding dammit, not this." Wilkins was bound and determined to stay in the limelight as much as possible. Unfortunately he was dragging one Detective Jane Rizzoli through it with him.

Maura let her rant and sighed. Their wedding was so close now and the stress of pulling it together now that the trial was underway was getting to both of them. All they had to do was get through this trial. Unfortunately they were all still paying the cost of their run in with Wilkins as were the BAU team. Not to mention their ill-fated vacation.

"This is never going to end is it?" Jane's defeated tone echoed in the big room.

"Stop it right now Jane Rizzoli." Maura stood up hands on her hips. "The evidence against Brandon Wilkins is insurmountable. Granted the state has to prove that he wasn't insane but that doesn't mean that you should beat yourself up about it." Maura squatted down in front of her, "Jane you did everything right."

Jane looked into Maura's eyes and felt the truth of that statement for the first time. She was right. She did do everything right. Then why the hell was she letting this defense attorney get to her?

Jane took a deep breath and stood up, pulling Maura up with her. "Thank you Maura."

"For what?"

"For not taking my shit."

"Jane…"

"I know," Jane kissed her, "language. Come on lets grab a quick bite before I have to back."

"Are you sure?" Maura had been seriously wondering if Jane was going to continue to self-destruct. Just a few days ago she was drinking one beer after another in an attempt to not think about what was to come. The past four days had been tenuous to say the least. But once she had finished her testimony for the prosecution she had seemed a bit lighter and then it was the defense's turn. She was grateful that Morgan had texted her and even more grateful that Jane was finally seeing that she didn't have to own this.

Jane took her hand and kissed it. "Come on."

**Xxxxxxxx**

Chester took a sip of water from the water fountain and watched a very different Jane Rizzoli head to the elevators. 'What the hell…' he knew darned well that this trial was getting to her and he was enjoying every moment of it. But now, it was like someone had turned the clock back. Drumming his fingers on the fountain he thought about what he had already managed to put in place. They needed more time, but if Rizzoli weren't rattled then the effect on her would not be what they wanted. Heck, what he wanted. 'No Chester' he said to himself, 'what Hoyt would've wanted.'

He made his way back to the holding cell and signed in to see Wilkins. They needed to talk and here it was easy. He was the only inmate there today and if they made a move soon, it wouldn't matter in the least how many times he had been back to see him.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Korsak stood around the hallway waiting for Jane and the others to get back. The prosecutor had asked for one of the autopsy files that he had left in his office so he had obliged him and while he had been talking to him he saw one of the prison guards head out of the holding area. He looked familiar but he couldn't place him. It nagged at him though but before he could follow after him, Jane and the others came back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane squirmed in the witness chair as the defense attorney again tried to get her to incriminate herself through her actions during the investigation.

"Counselor, for the third time, I did not enter Dr Isles' office with the intent of 'murdering' your client."

"And yet if the reports are accurate, you had a sniper set to take him out, didn't you?"

"He had blown up half of the station, sir." Jane took a breath. "We had reason to believe that he would not surrender willingly."

"So then, you did plan to murder him." Daniel Radd was having a wonderful time with this witness. She was making it so easy. He glanced at his client and appreciated the knowing smile.

"Objection!" The prosecutor stood up and slapped the table. "Detective Rizzoli is not on trial here, Mr. Wilkins is. Mr. Radd is well aware of the timeline of events that resulted in Mr Wilkins being caught."

"Your honor," Radd said smoothly, "I am just trying to point out that this was no longer professional on Detective Rizzoli's part, this was personal. In fact, I have evidence to show that it was personal from the moment that Detective Rizzoli contacted the FBI."

"What?!"

"Detective, sit down." Judge Halloran slammed his gavel down. "Counselors, approach."

Jane strained to hear what they were saying.

"Mr Radd, where are you going with this?" Judge Halloran whispered.

"Your honor, my client may be willing to plead guilty to all charges if Detective Rizzoli will acknowledge that she never had any intention of insuring that he made it to trial."

Ames had been a prosecutor for a long time, but this was a first for him.

"You have got to be kidding me, Detective Rizzoli is a decorated officer and above reproach."

Judge Halloran slammed his gavel down again, "we are recessed for one hour. Members of the jury, you will be released in just a few minutes. Be sure to the deliberation room by 3pm and remember that you are to speak to no one, not even each other about this case." He looked at the defendant and shook his head. "Counselors, we will discuss this further once the jurors have been dismissed. Detective Rizzoli, you are excused for now, please remember that you are under oath."

"Yes your honor." Jane didn't know what the hell was going on, but seeing the smug look on Wilkins' face worried her.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What's going on?" Morgan followed Jane into the empty meeting room as she pulled out her phone.

"Hell if I know, but they just changed tactics in there and now they are making it sound like I planned to kill him. Shit!" Maura wasn't answering. She sat down as some of the others came in.

"What?" Korsak had just gotten a quick update from Ames but it didn't make sense. "Of course you didn't plan to kill him, where are they-" and then it dawned on him.

"Jane he was in the coffee shop. He probably over heard you and anyone else that talked about what was going on."

Jane thought back to her conversation with Morgan and groaned. She hadn't exactly cared about justice, just Maura. And what about Pen and Maura? "Jesus Christ," she whispered.

"Let the attorneys hash it out right now." Morgan didn't know what else to say.

"We don't really have a choice do we?" Jane looked at her watch. 45 minutes, it might as well be an eternity.

**Thoughts...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: See not to long a wait. Would've been yesterday right after finale but noo... site was down. FYI it gets a bit crazy from here. Thank you all again for still being here. Remember though, I can't respond to you if you don't sign in. H**

"Mr. Wilkins, is this how you wish to proceed?" Judge Halloran couldn't get the distaste out of his mouth.

"Yes your honor." Wilkins smiled sweetly at him and glanced at his attorney. He had set the tone in the court with the information he had given him and he just loved to watch Rizzoli squirm. This was all he could think of to get them all in one place. He had watched the security in the courtroom proper enough to believe he could pull it off.

"Fine, when we reconvene I will hold the jury until we formalize the guilty plea." Judge Halloran excused himself and left the parties to work out the terms.

Ames was still a bit stunned by this turn of events but if it ended this trial then so be it. He handed Radd the plea documents for him to review with his client. "I'll leave you to it." He needed to go tell Rizzoli before someone else did.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"He's pleading guilty?" Hotch was the first one to speak. Ames had contacted them by text and most of them were now sitting in the jury assembly room outside the courtroom.

Ames nodded. He had gone back in to review the plea agreement until they had reached an accord. Now it was his job to give these people a heads up before they went before the judge.

"Why?" Jane was confused. After making the accusations they had in the court, now they were agreeing to plead? It made no sense, and she said so.

Ames rubbed his face as he leaned forward, "I have no idea, what he told the judge sounds like bullshit, but as the one on trial, he gets to make this call."

"He's really pleading guilty to all charges?" Maura wasn't sure she was comprehending what was being said..

"Dr Isles he has decided to plead guilty to all charges as presented. We needed to adjust the verbage on some of the charges, but yes, he is." Ames didn't know if he should feel relieved or not. He had prepared for a long trial and now, he felt a bit adrift.

"Well this is a twist." Rossi scratched his head. "I didn't expect this at all. I thought…"

"We all did Dave," Hotch looked at Jane. "You okay with this?"

"I don't know." She said honestly.

"I for one am happy about it." Penelope had not been looking forward to having t testify, especially since she had violated HIPAA laws in obtaining certain information.

"Well, let's text Frost and Reid and tell them to get up here." Emily nodded at JJ when she did just that.

"All right folks, lets head in then." Ames led the way back into the courtroom and took his seat at the prosecutor's table while the others filed in and took a seat in the gallery. They waited until the last juror was back before reconvening.

Emily held JJ's hand tightly and nodded toward Jane. Jane was biting her bottom lip as she watched them bring Wilkins in again. This couldn't be over soon enough in her mind.

Korsak turned around when he heard the door open again and watched as two of the reporters he had seen outside came in to the courtroom and took a seat. The man who followed behind them made him pause but he turned when the Judge came in.

"All rise."

Jordan tensed at the sight of Wilkins, remembering when she had failed to shoot him. That lapse in judgment had resulted in Penelope being shot. It was unfortunate that there was no death penalty in Massachusetts.

Judge Halloran looked through the plea documents before turning his gaze on Brandon Wilkins.

"Mr Wilkins, are you pleading to the charges as set forth in the indictment?"

"Yes sir."

"Have you been aware of your right to trial by jury?'

"Yes sir."

The Judge went through the litany of statements he needed to make and asked the final question.

"Mr Wilkins, is there anything you wish to say?"

Brandon Wilkins smiled broadly as he heard the question he was waiting for. He turned and looked over the people in the gallery until his eyes fell on Jane.

"See one, Do one, Teach one." The syrupy way he said the words as he locked eyes with Jane sent a shiver down her spine.

"No, no, no…" Jane blanched at the words. It wasn't possible.

Korsak's shock disappeared when he saw the man who came in with the reporters stand up. "Sonofabitch, Hotch, we have a problem."

"What?" He followed his gaze as the man stepped out.

"That man, he's a guard at the jail."

"But why?"

Judge Halloran banged his gavel. "Mr Wilkins, is that your statement?"

"Oh yes your honor, it most definitely is." Turning again he waved at Jane and laughed when she erupted out of her seat.

"No!" Jane tried to get to him but was being held back.

Judge Halloran banged the gavel again. "Order! Mr Radd, control your client. Deputy…"

Deputy Sands never got his hands on the defendant. Wilkins slashed at his throat with the blade that Chester had given him and laughed out loud as the courtroom went crazy.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Frost answered his phone and hissed.

"What's wrong?" Reid said. They were finishing up in the lobby with one of the reporters who had stopped them.

"All hell's broken loose."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chester Hayes hurried back in and locked the door behind him before pulling out his gun and grabbing one of the reporters. Brandon meanwhile had grabbed his attorney and was holding the blade to his throat.

"Don't do it." Wilkins yelled at the other deputy as he drew his weapon. Chester fired, hitting him high in the chest.

"Dammit!" Jane knew the guilty plea was too good to be true.

"Detective…." Brandon's sing song was eerily familiar.

Chester stood above them before any of them could act. "Up."

When they didn't immediately respond Chester fired.

"Morgan!" Emily grabbed him before he fell, trying desperately to stop the blood flowing freely from his shoulder.

"Derek…" Garcia took off her wrap and placed it against the wound, apologizing over and over as he cursed.

"What the-" Jane started to charge but stopped when Chester turned his gun on Maura. "NO!"

"That's better detective…everyone, move toward the jury box. Now!" Chester loved the power he felt right now. Seeing the big man go down got his juices flowing. "Brandon!"

Wilkins savored the feel of the blade before tucking it into his pants. Grabbing the deputy's gun he shoved his attorney into a seat and joined Chester as they faced the people who had tried to destroy him and especially the woman who had killed Hoyt.

"Hold your horses Chester." Brandon walked over and locked the jury room door. They had enough people in here and now there was only one other way out. He took in the people before him and frowned, "wait a minute, who is missing?" He counted the members of the BAU team and raised the gun again.

"I said, who is not here?"

Jordan cursed under her breath. No one was saying anything and she could see it was rattling him.

He pointed the gun at the Judge, "tell me now or he dies."

"Dr Reid and Detective Frost," Penelope said.

"They got caught up downstairs," JJ threw in. None of them had their weapons on them since only the deputies were allowed to be armed.

"Hmm…no matter." Brandon kept an eye on them all as Chester finished locking them all in.

Morgan groaned and tried to get up. "Morgan stay put." Korsak kneeled down next to him.

Jane's breathing was shallow as she tried to curb the panic she felt. This was just Wilkins, it had nothing to do with Hoyt but one look into the other man's eyes told her something else.

"Who are you?" Jane asked.

"Me?" Chester looked at Brandon before he spoke, "I'm a patient man detective and a good student."

"Hoyt." She said flatly. She had wondered if Hoyt had trained anyone else, now she knew.

"Charles Hoyt was an amazing man, he deserved better!" fierce, Chester stood toe to toe with her.

"Charles Hoyt was a murderer and you're no better."

"Oh you're wrong detective, Brandon and I are much better." He waved the gun around the courtroom, "Look around you detective. Who has the upper hand?" With a shove he knocked her into a chair and laughed out loud when Emily went after him. Without a second thought, he slammed the gun against her head and dared anyone to do anything.

"Emily!" JJ and Maura both caught her as she fell, her head bleeding and lolling to the side. Gently they placed her on the floor. JJ dabbed at the gash on her temple while Maura checked her over.

"Damn you." Maura said.

Hotch stepped in front of them, "enough" he looked at Brandon, "what do you want?"

"Mr Hotchner I have what I want, and so does Chester here." Brandon spread his arms wide. "We have a wonderful endgame here."

"Until they come in here and take you out." Jordan said fiercely. She ignored Penelope's pleas to stay quiet. "They will you know. You're not a hero you're just a piece of-" The gun pointed at her head stopped her in her tracks.

"No! Please!" Pen pulled her down while Brandon just laughed.

Pen smacked her in the arm, "What are you thinking?!"

Brandon poked Jordan in the shoulder with the gun, "ballsy aren't you? You should have taken the shot you know." He walked away before she could respond.

"Jordan don't," Jane said. He was acting on Jordan's guilt and it was working. Jane swallowed her fear and stood back up, "this is between us. Let the others go."

"Detective, why would we do that?" Chester said. He could hear the voices outside the gallery and looked expectantly at the phone. He didn't have long to wait.

Brandon raised his eyebrows and gestured to Chester.

"Hello?"

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Spencer and Barry tried to listen to what was going on, reacting physically when a member of their team was hurt. Somehow Garcia had managed to call and the line was open. They could hear everything.

Hurrying upstairs they found the police presence outside the courtroom unnerving. The gunshots had alerted the whole building and it was being evacuated. Swat was on the way and the person that might have been in charge was stuck inside the courtroom.

"Detective Frost." Sgt Williams shook hands and started to brief him when Barry motioned for him to follow him.

"We don't have time for-" Williams listened to what was going on in the courtroom, "well this helps."

"What can we do?" Reid asked.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Jane turned to her family and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. This was her fault. She was like a damned psycho divining rod and they paying for it. Maura had managed to improvise a bandage for Morgan and at least he was awake but Emily. She wiped at an errant tear and went down next to her friend.

"How is she?"

JJ's face was tense as she shook her head.

"Jane if she doesn't wake soon." Maura began

"I know Maura." Jane's voice was hoarse and filled with sorrow. The longer Emily was out the greater the danger she was in.

"And you…" Jane kept her voice low while Chester spoke to the police. "What the hell were you thinking Jordan?"

Jordan shook her head, "I know I shouldn't have but I needed to know."

"We get it kid but don't take a chance like that again." Rossi patted her arm and focused his attention on Chester.

**xxxxxxxxx**

"No, we will not be sending anyone out." Chester smiled at Brandon. "What do we want?" "We want a cargo van waiting for us in the loading area and we want the route cleared all the way down. You have an hour."

"Brandon, you can still get out of this." Radd tried to get through to his client before things got any worse, "This man has corrupted-"

"Shut up!" Chester backhanded him and raised his hand again only to be stopped by Brandon.

"Leave him." Brandon kept a watchful eye on Jane and the others as he pulled Chester back with him and whispered in his ear.

"No," Chester said.

"It'll work out better that way. Easier for us."

Chester didn't like it but Brandon might be right. They wanted to be able to control Rizzoli and torture her at their leisure but with all these people…

Chester walked over to the clerk and waved her toward the jury room door.

"Judge and both of you," his gaze fell on Ames and Radd, "attorneys, go with her." Brandon followed them and unlocked the door. "Move, now!" All four hurried through the door not sparing a glance at those remaining. He immediately locked the door again and moved a few of the chairs in front of the door. It may not stop an assault, but it would definitely trip them up.

Chester didn't like it but it did make sense. Now to play with who was left.

**Told you it would get crazy...and more madness will ensue but now we cut to a commercial break. :)**

**No really, I would love to know what your thoughts are and to continue in the tradition I let slide for a bit, more reviews = quicker updates!**

**BTW, what would you like to see happen? I'm curious. H**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, some folks have definite opinions about where you want this to go, nice. Some of you have inadvertently guessed a couple of things, but not all. Thank you for sticking with this story folks...**

"We've got to get in there." Frost was pacing, anxious to help. They knew now that at least two of them were hurt. When the Judge and attorneys had been released, they'd given the police all the information they could. Frost and Reid had interviewed Wilkins' attorney themselves and the information he had provided scared them.

"He's going to kill them." Reid said

"His primary target is Jane, but he wants all of us. Unfortunately she's Hayes's target as well." Frost kicked the wall, "how the fuck could this happen?"

"Hayes," they now knew who Chester Hayes was and how he had met Charles Hoyt. Like the officer that had helped him in the prison infirmary, Chester had been ready to die for Hoyt.

"Hold on." Reid silenced him as they listened to what was going on in the courtroom.  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Leave her." Brandon walked over to JJ and pulled her away from Emily.

"No!" She started to struggle before she caught Hotch's eye and stopped. They had to play this smart, but Emily…

"You're the one who shot me." Brandon showed her the remains of his ear. "You scarred me." His voice held a threat that none of them wanted acted on.

"Leave her Wilkins, she did it on my orders." Hotch stepped forward, "she may have pulled the trigger but only because I told her to."

"Hotch…" JJ knew what he was trying to do.

"That's right, you're the boss aren't you?" Brandon contemplated the taller man and wasn't blind to the way he was trying to protect his people. "Humph…both of you sit. Chester and are really more interested in Rizzoli anyway, aren't we Chester?"

"Ja…ane." Chester used Hoyt's singsong voice and smiled at the effect it had on her. "Why Detective, I do believe you remember my friend Charles."

Jane refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing how this was affecting her. "I'm going to ask you again. Let them go."

"Or what Detective?" Chester shoved the gun under her chin forcing her to look at him. "Well?"

"Or nothing, I just don't think Hoyt would approve of your tactics. There's too many of us." Jane stared him down. She didn't think for one second she was getting out of there alive, but she would be damned if these assholes did anything more to her friends.

Brandon saw Chester's hesitation and screamed at him.

"She's playing with your head! Ignore her." She had done the same to him and it had gotten him shot and arrested.

"Chester she's right. At least let the injured go. They'll just hold you back." Rossi stood up slowly and tried to get Chester to focus on him.

"Uhn…" Emily's groan refocused everyone's attention.

"Emily…Emily come on…" JJ watched her partner struggle to open her eyes.

Chester pulled Jane to him and made her sit at the defense table away from the others.

Maura had to resist the impulse to go after her and was grateful for Korsak's hand holding hers. She saw the anger in Jane's eyes warring with her fear and it scared her because for once she didn't know what her love would do.

"Wha…fuck…" Emily opened her eyes only to remember what had happened.

"Stay still Prentiss." Hotch admonished

"Sure…Jayje?"

"Here." JJ bit her lip as Emily closed her eyes again. "Em? Emily? Dammit she's out again." Anger overwhelmed her as she turned on the two men. "Why?"

"Why not?" Brandon said, "I have nothing to lose, do I, and now with Chester here and the little things he taught me, I get to explore myself just a bit more."

She rushed at them only to be grabbed by Jordan and Korsak. "Let me go!"

"JJ stop." Jordan glanced at the laughing men as they circled Jane. "mira." She whispered. Jordan let her gaze fall to Emily.

JJ looked down at her partner and had to stifle a gasp when Emily opened her eyes and gave her a wink.

She looked over at the men who were now taunting Jane and swallowed. Emily had a plan. She must, but what was it going to cost them in the end.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Emily closed her eyes again and tried to gather her senses. Her head was pounding to beat the band and every time she opened her eyes she had to work on focusing but this was all she could think of right now. If they thought she was out of commission, she might be able to tip the scales enough to give them the upper hand.

She listened to the men as they spoke to Jane and knew that were not going to have a lot of time. Carefully she opened her eyes again and winced as the light intensified her headache. She gently tapped JJ and mouthed to her 'Morgan'.

JJ blinked in acknowledgement and looked over at Derek. He was pale but awake. Unfortunately his arm hung limply at his side. Even if he could help, he would be doing it one handed. She bit her lip and looked down at her with a shake of her head.

Emily closed her eyes again. There had to be something they could do without getting anyone one else hurt or killed.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Do it Brandon." Chester kept an eye on the others as Brandon used the deputy's cuffs to secure Jane to the chair.

She pulled one hand away and was rewarded with a slash across her chest.

"Jane!"

"Careful Dr." Chester looked over at the others expectantly his finger on the trigger.

"No Maura." The pain in Jane's voice didn't mask the authority in her voice.

"Detective, did you know that Charles Hoyt had plans for you and your doctor friend? You thwarted him like no one else and it ate at him. The visit in the prison should have ended his pain."

"I thought it did, he's dead isn't he?" Jane knew she shouldn't have said it, but she did.

She heard Chester's growl just a moment before he backhanded her.

"Shut up! You don't get to talk about him that way!"

Jane spit some blood out of her mouth and kept going.

"If not me, who?"  
"Jane stop it!" JJ looked at the horror in Maura's eyes, as she was shocked into silence.

Brandon picked something up off the table and approached Jane.

"No!" Maura screamed as she watched Jane go rigid from the shock of the Taser, her hands fighting against the handcuffs she was bound by. She ran toward her only to be grabbed by JJ.

"Let me go! Jane!" She watched as Jane's body went limp when Brandon stopped pressing the button.

"Not so tough now are you Rizzoli?" Chester's evil chuckle dropped the temperature in the room.

Jane had her teeth clenched against the pain. When he stopped, she finally took a breath.

"fucker."

Brandon tazed her again and laughed like a maniac as he watched Jane twitch in the seat. Her scream even brought a smile to Chester's face

"No! Dammit!" Hotch charged at them forcing Brandon to stop. Chester intercepted him just like he would a charging inmate and sidestepped him just enough to slam him to the ground slamming his gun into the back of Hotch's head.

"Now, now Mr FBI man. We can't have any of you spoiling our fun." Chester hit him again and stood up.

Brandon was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited for one of the others to charge. This was a lot more fun than he thought it would be.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

"They're torturing her!" Frost was yelling at the SWAT commander and ignoring Cavanaugh's and Spencer's attempts to calm him down.

"Frost! They're working on it for chrissakes!" Cavanaugh turned to the commander and took a deep breath.

"When are you going in?"

"We're working on getting eyes in there. We need to know where everyone is before we make a move."

"In the meantime Detective Rizzoli is being tortured and the people in there are being injured one by one." Reid couldn't keep the contempt out of his voice.

"Rizzoli knows the drill. According to my man we should have eyes on in less than ten minutes. They never finished the upgrades to the courtrooms. The cameras are in place but the wiring wasn't connected. That's what we're working on." Commander Bennet knew Rizzoli and Sgt Korsak personally. He wasn't about to let either of them down.

Reid looked at his watch. They had been held for less than twenty minutes but it felt like a lifetime. He jumped when the phone on his hip buzzed and ran a hand through his hair. It was Strauss.

"Yes ma'am…"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rossi and Korsak looked back at the others and tried to come up with a plan. Hotch was tied up with whatever wire they could find. Jane was slumped in the chair.

Emily had fought every instinct she had to not get up but what was going on around her was eating at her.

Morgan had whispered viciously at them to sling his arm. He was damned if he wouldn't go down fighting.

"We can't let this continue." JJ whispered. She knew Emily wanted to act, they all did but they had to be smart about it. She knew SWAT had to be out there and if it were her, they would be coming in either through the jury room or through the inmate entry. They were sealed in, so entry regardless of where it came from was going to be difficult and casualties likely.

"How much more can she take?" Jordan asked.

Maura heard the question but she couldn't look away from her future wife. She was willing her to be strong. Her white shirt was stained with her blood from the slice across her chest and her wrists were bleeding now from pulling on them. Her biggest worry was Jane's heart. It wasn't too long ago that Jane had failed her physical because of an erratic heartbeat and the tazing would eventually affect that.

"Maura?" Pen laid a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get out of this."

"Will we?"

"We will goddammit." Rossi answered more loudly than he should of.

"Quiet over there!" Chester kicked Jane's foot rousing her. "There she is. Hoyt said you were tough. Doesn't seem like it to me."

Jane looked down at Hotch who was out cold next to her. She remembered hearing him yell but she didn't know what had happened to him. She brought her eyes up and locked on Maura. She sent all the love she could in that glance before turning her gaze on the two men in front of her.

"Uncuff me and I'll show you." She said quietly.

"Oooh, Chester I think she just challenged you!" Brandon was positively gleeful. Rizzoli was exceeding his expectations. After his little run in with her in the morgue, he had expected her to be a bit more erratic.

"Shut up Brandon!" Chester Hayes didn't like women, especially women in a position of power and Jane was one of those women. When he met Charles Hoyt he had learned quite a bit about the detective and one thing stood out. She was a glutton for punishment.

"No detective, I think we'll leave you right where you are so these nice folks have a good view of what we are going to do to you." Chester pulled out a scalpel and took the blade cover off. "Now we get to finish what Hoyt started."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We have eyes on" Commander Bennet showed the men the screen views that he had. There were two. One was from directly over the jury room and the other was in the far corner facing the inmate entry. Between them they had a good cross view and what they saw made them all pause.

**That's right, I left it there. Keep in mind that I am a shameless review wh*** In that vein, more reviews =quicker updates. Oh and btw I thought I would end with this story but I just finished fleshing out the 6th in the Targeted Series, for you. Your humble bard, Honorcpt**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: See, no long wait. Reviews really do fuel the fire. FYI, I don't take too many liberties with the medical stuff (love researching my madness) One thing I do take liberties with is the time it takes to recuperate. I shorten it a bit for literary license. Thank you all for the reviews thus far, her you go...**

Brandon cursed out loud when the phone rang. He waved Chester over to answer it and kept an eye on his captives.

"No funny business now."

Chester was beyond annoyed as he picked up the phone and wiped the bloody scalpel on his pants, he had only just started on Hoyt's precious detective.

"What?"

"Mr Hayes, your vehicle will be waiting as you asked in about thirty minutes."

"I want it waiting at the loading dock leave it running."

"Of course," Commander Bennet hated this part of his job. "I need to know how the hostages are."

"Alive" Chester sneered.

"I need to know if anyone is injured."

"I'll get back to you." Chester hung up the phone and started chuckling as he looked at Emily's prone form, Morgan with his arm in a sling, Hotch bound and unconscious on the floor and Jane…

"What did they say?" Brandon asked.

"They wanted to know if anyone was hurt." He walked over to Jane and kicked her leg. He had cut her a couple of times before the phone rang and her screams had thrilled him. "Wakey, wakey, detective." He needed her to be aware of him, that was part of the fun.

"Brandon, grab the doc."

"No…" Jane said weakly as she forced her head up. "No, your beef is with me."

Brandon stopped in his tracks, unsure.

"Brandon!"

"Come on Brandon, you don't want Dr Isles. I'm the one you're mad at." Jane drew on strength she didn't know she had and pushed herself up on the seat, wincing with every move.

"I hate all of you." Brandon eyed JJ and Jordan specifically, "some more than others."

"Then take one of us." Jordan said.

"All of you shut up!" Chester swiped at Jane again, "especially you!"

Brandon grabbed JJ by the arm and yanked her to her feet.

"No!" Rossi grabbed his arm. "Son, you don't want to do this."

Brandon faltered and took a step back.

"She shot me." He said, waving his gun. "She needs to pay, you all do." He grabbed his head in frustration before heading back to Chester.

"What the hell is wrong with you boy? I thought I taught you better." Chester knew what they were doing, what they were trying to do.

"Shut up!" Brandon picked up the taser again and pressed it as he screamed. "This is all her fault!"

Jane's screams cut through them all and with time counting down, they realized they would have to make a move soon.

**xxxxxxxxx**

"All we did was buy them a little bit of time." Commander Bennet looked away from the monitor in disgust, as Detective Rizzoli was tazed again.

"What if we let them know everything is in place? As soon as they move toward the door we can move in." Cavanaugh knew he was grasping at straws.

"We're going to get them killed. We need to let them know that we can hear them without giving them away."

"Wait." Frost listened to the tone and laughed out loud. "Garcia is reading our minds!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Pen glanced down at the hidden phone and prayed. She had been pressing SOS for almost five minutes and they hadn't responded. When her phone lit up she quickly tucked it further under her knee. Facetime! She had completely forgotten. She surreptitiously hit accept and immediately muted it. Glancing down she almost wept at the sight of Reid and Frost. As carefully as possible, she passed the phone to Rossi.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"God bless technology." Cavanaugh breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Dr Reid carefully convey what the plan was using ASL.

Frost kept an eye on the video feed of the courtroom cringing every time Jane opened her mouth.

"Dammit Jane, stop egging them on please."

**xxxxxxx**

Rossi held out five fingers and nodded. They were moving in in five minutes. They just had to keep Brandon and Chester distracted.

Brandon had tazed Jane two more times before she finally passed out.

Garcia and JJ both were trying to keep Maura from running across the room and Morgan and Emily were primed to move the moment SWAT made a move. But Korsak and Rossi were nervous. Chester had slapped Brandon across the face when Jane had passed out and things were tenser than ever.

"She's fine Chester, probably just faking." Brandon kicked at Jane's foot and frowned when there was no response.

"I told you! You hit her with that to much." Chester grabbed the pitcher of water on the table threw it in her face.

Jane sputtered weakly and glared at them both. She was holding on by a thread. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears and the staccato bursts of arrhythmia she had already felt twice was scaring her. She couldn't take that damned taser again. And now she was wet.

"See, she's fine." Brandon grinned at the older man knowing full well how angry he was.

This Jane Rizzoli was no match for them and the rage he felt was starting to get to him. He wanted to torture her slowly, watch her bleed out while her lover watched.

"She's not." Chester turned and slammed a hand down. He walked over to the seat he was in before they had taken control of the courtroom and reached down. The bag he pulled out was heavy and he grunted with the effort. He had brought in the items daily before putting them together in the bag the way Brandon had explained. He placed it on the table in front of Jane kicking Hotch as he went by.

"Is it time?" Brandon whispered?"

Chester's nod was all he needed. Like a child opening up a bag of candy, he dove into the bag and started connecting wires.

"Oh my god." Jordan muttered.

"Is that what I think it is?" Morgan said.

"This is a nightmare." Pen whispered. She watched as Rossi started to send a message.

"Quiet over there." Chester approached the group and frowned at the light shining from beneath Garcia's skirt. Deliberate he pointed his gun at her forehead and cocked it. "What the hell is that?"

Emily knew there was no other option, so did everyone else. Korsak grabbed the gun and forced it away from her head just as Chester pulled the trigger.

Brandon had just finished connecting the first series of wires when the gunshot made him look up.

Jane let out a guttural growl and launched herself, chair and all at him as he scrambled to grab his gun.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

"Go, go, go!" Commander Bennet's men stormed every entrance just as the makeshift pipe bomb went off.

**Short chapter, I know but so much happened, no?**

**Throws herself behind couch-Please put the pitchforks away... :)**

**Comments?**

**Reviews=quicker updates.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: A bit shorter than usual but I thought you might want me to take the edge off. Thanks for all of the awesome reviews and encouragement, means a lot! H**

Commander Bennet cursed at the images before one view went blank.

"What the hell just happened." Frost asked. He had seen Jane launch herself before the one screen had gone blank.

"We just had an explosive go off, shit!" Bennet slammed his mic down, they needed the damn bomb squad.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Brandon what the fuck?" Chester got onto his knees and shook his head trying desperately to stop the ringing in his ears. His back was on fire and he knew it was probably full of shrapnel but he was alive. He could hear voices just beyond where the doorframe once stood to the juror room and knew SWAT was coming in. "Shit!" Staying low, he kicked Korsak's prone form and tried to make his way back to where his partner had been. They needed to get the hell out.

The low wall in front of the juror seating had blocked a lot of the blast but they hadn't escaped unscathed.

Emily had grabbed JJ and Pen both when Korsak had gone for the gun, thankfully for them. The low wall had imploded at them but except for some cuts and bruises they were okay.

Jordan and Maura had been slammed into the seats when the explosive had gone off. Maura coughed, trying to take a breath and knew she had bruised some ribs when she and Jordan had been blown back.

Jordan tried to clear her head and focus on what had happened but she found herself trying to help Morgan and Rossi who were stuck under the remains of the clerk's area.

"Jane?" Maura coughed again and looked over to where Jane had been. The table was gone and the ceiling directly above the area had collapsed onto the area. She saw Chester headed there and screamed.

"Jane!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Hotch groaned as he yanked his hand out and started to free himself. The blast had blown him back toward the entry loosening his bindings. His head was pounding to beat the band and he could feel the wetness on the back of it but he didn't care, he just wanted to check on his people.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Chester cursed aloud as another part of the ceiling fell almost striking him. He didn't know why he was bothering, Brandon was probably dead but they were in this together. He glanced at the entries and realized two of them were now blocked with debris leaving only the inmate entry.

"Stop where you are!" One of the SWAT team members managed to get in and immediately ducked back out when Chester fired at them.

"Brandon where the hell are you?" Chester kept one eye on the door and never saw Hotch.

The two men went down in a tangle of arms and legs, grunting and panting both men's hands locked on the gun. Chester fired a wild shot as he tried to regain control of the gun but fell to the ground in a heap when Emily smashed what was left of a chair across his head.

"Thanks." Hotch panted.

"Anytime." Emily moved quickly to the spot where Jane and Brandon had been but because they had been so close to the blast the rubble was extensive.

"Where is she?" Maura cried

Morgan shifted some of the debris out of the way and joined Emily and Maura in their search.

**Xxxxxxx**

Jordan saw the remains of the bag and the items in it and knew they would have to get the bomb squad in. There was no telling if there was anything undetonated in there but they needed to get to Jane first.

"Emily slow down." JJ grabbed her elbow and steadied her. The wound on her head was bleeding again and she had seen her lose her balance twice.

"I'm fine Jennifer." JJ saw the unshed tears and understood, Maura had been distracted briefly by Rossi and was tending to Korsak as emergency personnel worked to get through the blocked doors. Only the one officer had been able to get through to help so far. She was thin enough to get through the opening.

The blast had slammed Jane and Brandon both into the elevated judge's bench, which was in pieces covered in parts of the wall and ceiling. The water from the sprinklers was making everything that much harder.

"Here!" Jordan pulled on Jane's foot and tossed off a piece of the bench. The others converged on the area with Maura in the lead and got to work digging Jane out.

**xxxxxxxx**

"We need to get in there!" Frost was beside himself. Even with the threat neutralized he knew the way they were digging that they had found Jane.

"We're almost through Detective, they-" Commander Bennet nodded grimly at the information he received over his radio. "Go! Get in there, we have people down!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Let us get in there. Ma'am, please." One of the firefighters pulled Maura away from the rubble and handed her to an EMT as others of them finished what they had started. It was a few more minutes before they uncovered her.

The chair Jane had been sitting on was broken around her. Her wrists were bloody from the force that ripped the chair apart and there were patches of her shirt burned away from the explosion. She was unresponsive.

"We have a pulse! Weak and thready. Pass a backboard." The EMT's worked efficiently and turned her over carefully onto the backboard, immediately applying pressure to the bleeding wounds on her torso.

"We have another one!" Brandon was hidden beneath Jane's unconscious form and the debris that had fallen on her.

Brandon opened his eyes and looked into the eyes of the EMT trying to help him and grabbed her around the throat.

"No!" Emily broke his hold and started hitting him over and over, cursing until Morgan hooked his good arm around her and yanked her off.

"Enough!"

Wilkins was unconscious from the beating but otherwise seemed to have come out fairly unscathed unlike Jane.

"Jane…" Maura ran a hand down her cheek as they secured her. She hadn't stirred. Maura took one of Jane's hands and cried at the sight of her bloody wrists. "Please…can we get these off her?"

Rossi pulled out his keys and undid each cuff, mindful of Jane's injuries. The swelling around her wrists was pronounced and he gave Maura's hand a gentle squeeze as they carried Jane out of there with Maura right behind them.

He watched as the injured members of his team were tended to before being transported to the hospital and fought the tears that were threatening to fall.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Frost watched as Jane was carried out and rushed to Maura's side.

"Maura?"

"Barry?" Maura broke down in his arms. Because of the explosion they were forced to carry Jane down the stairs and they both followed behind the firefighters and EMTs that carried her.

By the time they got her downstairs she was in distress. Jane was immediately loaded into the ambulance and hooked up to the cardiac monitor.

"Arrythmia! Dammit, how many times was she hit with that thing?" The paramedic tending to Jane was frantic trying to get her stabilized. "Any pre-existing conditions?"

"Yes…yes…she suffered a myocardial contusion almost two years ago."

"Damn." The paramedic banged on the window behind the driver. "Let's move it!"

Tears flowed down Maura's face as she watched the oxygen mask go over her fiancée's face.

"Jane…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I don't need to go-"

"Emily Prentiss you are going to the hospital!" JJ waved her arms around her. "Pick someone to ride with, but you ARE going."

Emily knew enough not to argue with that tone. Half of them would be driving themselves, the others were being transported and if she were honest with herself she needed to at least get her hand looked at. After the beating she gave Wilkins it had started to swell.

"Yes ma'am." She said meekly. Her tone of voice brought JJ over to her. "I'm sorry Jayje."

"Emily…let's just get to the hospital." JJ wanted her family to be okay but the sight of a battered Jane Rizzoli being carried out had frightened her to her core. The torture she had endured, for them…

"Let's go."

**Don't hate me :) More reviews=quicker updates **

**Much more to come, H**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: You guys are truly amazing! Thanks for the comments. I like to try and respond to folks, but can't if you're signed in as a guest so... Anyway, here you go, as promised. Put the pitchforks away please.**

The emergency room was a madhouse when they got there. The police presence heavy as Chester Hayes and Brandon Wilkins were also brought in for treatment.

Emily was treated and released fairly quickly thanks to her complaining with the admonition to get some rest. Two stitches had closed the deep gash and the constant headache was now a dull roar. Holding tightly to JJ's hand they found Hotch being treated for his head wound. The nurse had shaved a small patch of his hair to insure the proper placement of the staples. Hayes' repeated blows had split his scalp but had thankfully not resulted in more than a concussion.

"Always knew you were hard-headed boss."

Hotch nodded toward Emily's stitches. "Pot calling kettle Prentiss." He scratched at the newly shaved scalp. "Anything on Jane or Morgan?"

"Don't know, we were headed to go check."

Hotch laid back and waited for the nurse to come back. "Let me know. I'll get out of here as soon as I can."

"We will."

**xxxxxxxxx**

Spencer looked at his watch. "Why is this taking so long?"

Jordan and Penelope just looked at each other. They both knew that Spencer was feeling guilty for not being in the courtroom.

"They just took him back, it'll be a little bit Spence and you know that." Pen cast a worried glance at Jordan.

"I'm going to go check on Jane." Jordan said. She gave Pen's hand a squeeze and left her to comfort their friend. What a cluster.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maura was there when Jane finally opened her eyes.

"Hey you." She breathed a sigh of relief and brushed a stray strand of Jane's hair from her forehead before kissing her. Jane's smile made her own heart skip a beat as she looked at the EKG Jane was connected to. She held her breath as it continued to monitor Jane's erratic heartbeat.

"Maura?" Jane couldn't contain her groan as she tried to move. "Oww." Sweat beaded along her forehead. "What happened?"

"They had a bomb, several apparently." Maura closed her eyes tightly trying to get the image of Jane launching herself out of her mind.

"Maur…" Jane's breathlessness made Maura open her eyes. She had truly thought Jane wouldn't wake up.

"Stop…the doctor…"

"Detective Rizzoli," Dr Wood came right in and glanced at the monitor before directing his attention to his patient. "How are we feeling?"

"We…are feeling like shit." She groaned again as her heart skipped a beat. "God…" she tried to close her hands and winced in pain. "What?" her voice was hoarse with pain.

Jane looked down to see both wrists wrapped and splinted. She turned questioning eyes on Maura.

"Your wrists were badly lacerated and swollen." She touched the bandage on her right hand. "There's no break but they want to make sure there's no long term damage."

Jane closed her eyes at Maura's words. She was surprised there wasn't a break given how hard she had fought again the cuffs when she was tazed.

"What else?" she said flatly.

Maura looked at Dr Wood and gave him the go ahead to explain.

"So I'm burned, sliced, splinted…and my heart?" Jane couldn't help the bitterness that colored her words.

"We've given you a beta blocker to try and stabilize your heart rate."

"Try? What aren't you saying?" Jane ignored the warning tone from the EKG as her blood pressure rose.

"Jane, please calm down." Maura looked fearfully at the doctor and he waved the nurse over. The sedative she injected into Jane's IV took effect almost immediately leveling out her heart rate and knocking her out.

Maura's hand shook as she placed a hand on Jane's chest. She was going to be so angry.

"Dr Isles?"

"I'm sorry. What is the next step if the blockers don't work?" Maura was running through too many possibilities to concentrate.

"I'm hopeful they will. Her heart has taken a hell of a beating so let's just take it one step at a time." Dr. Wood gave her a hopeful smile and went to consult with another cardiologist about the possibility of having to discuss cardioversion therapy with his patient.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Jordan found Maura in the hallway talking to Jane's mother on the phone. As soon as she hung up Jordan tapped her on the shoulder to let her know she was there and suddenly had her arms full when Maura let out a sob and fell into her arms. Jordan didn't know what to do except hold her until she cried herself out.

"Maura?" Jordan felt panic take hold of her when she didn't answer. "Is Jane?"

Maura shook her head. "She woke up but…" she didn't know how to explain what had happened. "They gave her a sedative."

She had just finished explaining in halting tones when she realized they weren't alone.

JJ hugged her tightly pouring all the love and support she could into the touch. She and Emily had overheard what she told Jordan and both were incredibly angry at the cosmic indifference that seemed to exist when it came to Jane.

"How long has she been out now? Emily asked.

"At least an hour. I should go back in, she should be waking soon." The doctor had informed her that the dosage they had given her was light and that Jane was being moved soon to the cardiac care unit. Maura wanted to be the one to explain to Jane what the doctor's concerns were.

"Let me go Maura." Emily caught JJ's eye and she nodded.

"Sure, Emily can sit with her for a bit while we get you checked out and get you something to eat."

"But I'm fine."

Jordan was the one who spoke. "Maura, you look like you're going to keel over. Please, for Jane…"

Maura felt their support and knew that she needed to take a step back. She had given up for a brief second when Jane had launched herself at Wilkins. In that instant, Maura had buried her and she wasn't sure if she had found her yet. Jane's reaction to the doctor's words had overwhelmed her even further and now, she felt detached. Maura nodded and let herself be led away. Jane was alive, that was what she needed to hold on to.

Emily was grateful for the painkiller she had been given. Knowing Jane, this was not going to be a pleasant encounter.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

When Jane opened her eyes again, she was surprised to find Emily in the room instead of Maura.

"Where's-"

"JJ and Jordan are taking care of her." Emily was glad to see Jane's grateful nod.

"Thanks." Jane closed her eyes tightly not wanting her friend to see her cry. But Emily saw it and understood immediately.

"I'm sorry." Emily said

Jane opened her eyes, still bright with unshed tears, "for what?'

Swallowing uncertainly, Emily for once was at a loss for words.

"Em? Am I that bad off?" Jane's feeble attempt at a joke made Emily angry.

"What? No! Dammit Jane…" Emily paced the room uncertainly for a moment and gathered up the nerve to say what she needed to. "I'm sorry for minimizing your experience with Hoyt." Seeing Jane's confusion she shushed her, "let me finish. When we were on our crazed vacation with Lauren Reynolds, we talked about our boogeymen, remember? Well, I was an ass when I said that you at least got to kill yours." Emily saw the understanding in her eyes when the tears started to flow. "You can't kill the boogeyman."

"You can't kill mine." Jane's harsh whisper had her sobbing. Hoyt was reaching her from the grave and it was killing her. A piece of her soul was gone the moment she started taunting Chester Hayes. She played Hoyt's game and she hated herself for it.

Emily looked worriedly at the heart monitor and tried to comfort her friend as she broke down.

"Janie?" Korsak knocked on the door not necessarily wanting to interrupt.

"Vince…" Jane was relieved to see him. He looked terrible, the scratches across one side of his face covered a deep bruise along his jaw.

He moved stiffly being mindful of the bruised ribs he suffered in the explosion but he needed to see Jane and assure himself that she was okay.

Korsak saw the tears and didn't know what to say. How could they have known about Chester? How many more of Hoyt's people were still out there? He felt helpless and angry as he looked at his protégé.

"I'm okay Vince." Jane's voice was anything but.

"Yeah Janie, I know. Indestructible right?"

"Right old man."

Emily had stepped back to let them have their time together. She took the time to text the others and let them know how Jane was, at the same time asking about the status of Hayes and Wilkins. She didn't have long to wait for a response and when she cursed out loud, Vince was the first to ask about it.

"What is it?" he said.

"Nothing, sorry, I was just checking on everyone else."

"And?" Jane prompted. She was no fool. There was something Emily wasn't saying.

Emily let out a sigh, "Wilkins and Hayes are being kept overnight for observation." She wanted their asses in jail and nowhere in the vicinity of her friends.

"Here's hoping they have a medical emergency." Jane's comment made them all chuckle. But both Vince and Emily quickly noticed Jane's discomfort.

"You okay Janie?"

Jane just nodded as she tried to breath through the pain her laughter had caused.

One of the emergency room nurses tapped on the door before coming in. "Ms Rizzoli, we have a room for you now. They will be down to transport you shortly."

"Thank you." Jane turned to Emily. "Can you-"

"Of course," Emily immediately texted JJ to give her the news. "Vince, will you stay till Maura gets here?"

"Sure," the look he saw on her face worried him. "You good?"

"I will be." Emily gave Jane's leg a squeeze before leaving. Her head pounded with every step she took but she didn't care. She wanted to make sure Hayes and Wilkins both were secured.

**So? Watchathink? More Reviews=Quicker Updates I really would love to hear what your thoughts are and for those who may question the medical stuff regarding Jane, psst, I really do my research :) **

**Your humble bard, H**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:You all are awesome! Great reviews and comments. Yes many more twists and turns and also setting up for #6. Here you go...**

It didn't take long for Maura to break down once she left with JJ and Jordan. The tears intermingled with the words that flowed and JJ looked worriedly at Jordan. She had never seen Maura this despondent and JJ knew part of it had to be because the future they were planning being right around the corner, but still…

"What if there are more Jennifer? What if Charles Hoyt? My God, we're never going to have a moment's peace. She will always have to look over her shoulder." Maura stopped abruptly when she couldn't catch her breath.

"Maura please, breathe." The tight control Maura had kept on her emotions was gone and she was now hyperventilating.

It was Jordan who caught her as she swayed. She swept her up in her arms and looked at JJ. "Now what?'

"Let's find a nurse."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**"**Is she okay?"

"Yeah boss, she wasn't hurt. I just got a glimpse of her in with Rizzoli but I had to back off, to many cops."

Paddy Doyle tapped his pen and motioned for his man to have a seat.

"Hmm…and Rizzoli?"

"They brought her in by ambulance. She didn't look to good from what I saw." He had long ago stopped asking his boss why he was so interested in Rizzoli.

Paddy leaned forward and wrote some things down before handing it to his man.

"Find out everything you can on the two men responsible. I want to know everything about that guard. Someone at the courthouse said this had something to do with that serial killer guy that Rizzoli tangled with a while back."

"The scalpel guy? Hoyt?"

"Yeah, find out everything. No one hurts my little girl or the people she loves, even if that person she loves is a cop."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Spencer and Penelope were there when Morgan was brought back. With no exit wound, he'd had to go under the knife to remove the bullet that was lodged in the bundle of nerves at the base of his scapula.

He was still a little loopy but according to the doctor that Pen had spoken to, the surgery had gone well.

"Do you want to stay with him Spencer?"

"Do you mind?" Spencer looked at Morgan and was surprised at the melancholy he felt. Two men had done this. Two men had hurt his friends, no his family, and he had been helpless to do anything about it.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all sweetie. I'll go find Jordan and check on Jane."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Pen finally found her pacing in waiting in the emergency room.

"Hey hon, what's wrong?"

Jordan wrapped her up in her arms and hugged her tightly. "Ah querida, JJ is in with Maura right now. She got a bit worked up? And she fainted."

"Oh my…poor thing, is Jane worse?"

"No, I think everything just caught up with her. I've never seen her like that. She was trying to be logical but she was overly emotional. It just overwhelmed her."

"Something like this would overwhelm anyone for goodness sakes."

"Si, how's Morgan?"

"My chocolate honey will be just fine. I left Spencer with him."

"And the others?"

"That's what I came to find you for."

It wasn't long before JJ came out to give them an update. Maura was awake but she was refusing the sedative they were offering her but agreeing to rest for a little bit. JJ sat down exhaustion evident on her face.

"Jayje…how are _you_ feeling?"

JJ smiled at her best friend, "I won't lie Pen, I'm sore and I feel like I pulled something but in comparison, I think I'll be just fine. Just…please don't tell Emily."

Garcia bit her lip and looked from JJ to Jordan. Emily should know but she understood. "Okay, but if it becomes to much, you rest, deal?"

"Deal." JJ's cell phone buzzed on her hip before she could say anything else. "They're moving Jane to Cardiac Care. She wants Maura." JJ stood up and took a deep breath. "I want her to rest more but if I don't give her Jane's message…" she didn't need to say anything else.

**xxxxxxxx**

Rossi, Hotch and Cavanaugh sat in the waiting room waiting for word on Wilkins. Hayes had already been treated and was situated in one of the triage rooms with two officers. His split head had been stapled and his myriad of other complaints about police brutality had been ignored.

Wilkins on the other hand was still being treated for the damage that had been done by both the blast, the impact from Jane and Emily's subsequent assault.

"I know what happened Aaron, we're not charging her. If it were me I might've done worse." Cavanaugh tried to reassure the men that Emily's actions were moot.

"Thank you Sean. We need to keep these men separate but we need to speak with them as soon as possible."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you all to be speaking with him."

"We weren't the true target, Detective Rizzoli was. I want Dave to interview them with one of your-"

"Me." Barry Frost took a seat without waiting for an invitation. "Korsak isn't up to it and I wasn't there." Barry had finally gotten through to the Rizzolis and Frankie was on his way to pick up his mother, now he wanted in.

Well," Sean said, "if we use that reasoning then I think your Dr Reid should be the BAU rep in on the interviews."

Rossi and Hotch looked at each other and nodded, "agreed."

"What's agreed?" Everyone turned at Emily's words. The look on her face spoke volumes about what was going on through her head but before she could go any further Hotch stopped her.

"No Prentiss,"

"No what? I want to know what's going on."

"And you will. Spencer and Reid will be interviewing them."

"Hotch, I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's done." He turned his attention back to Cavanaugh. "When do we want to do this?"

"We'll wait for Wilkins."

"What's wrong with Wilkins?" Emily stepped back at the looks on their faces. "What?"

"Emily," Dave said gently, "you broke his cheekbone among other things."

Emily flexed her hand and looked at it. She had refused to have it wrapped and it was more swollen than it had been earlier. "But I-"

Rossi laid a hand on her shoulder and walked her back down the hallway.

"Emily, you lost it a bit you know that."

She nodded mutely. She remembered hitting him but she didn't remember how brutally that may or may not have been.

Rossi watched the myriad of emotions cross her face and knew without a doubt that she truly had lost herself when she hit him. This worried him. An Emily without compartments was dangerous.

"Emily?"

"No, it's fine Rossi. Just keep me informed please. I want…no I need to know if they are being moved, where they are, who is with them." She stopped her rush of words when she saw the concern on his face.

"I'm okay Dave, really." She squeezed the older man's forearm and went to find JJ. She needed to ground herself, she needed to hold her and reassure herself that they would be okay.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dr Wood stopped Maura on her way back and explained the procedure that they needed to perform. Holding back a sob Maura nodded her understanding and tried desperately to center herself so she could explain the procedure to Jane. They would do it first thing in the morning and if all went well then beta-blockers would no longer be necessary.

"What happens if it doesn't work?" JJ asked.

Maura shook her head refusing to allow herself to think that way.

"There is a high probability that it will work."

JJ heard very clearly what Maura wasn't saying. She nodded her encouragement and let Maura go in to speak to Jane but Maura took her by the hand and brought her in with her.

"Maura…" They all heard the relief in Jane's voice and Korsak chuckled.

"Was my company that bad?"

"No, of course not. You're just not Maura." Jane smiled at him and shooed him away as she patted the bed for her.

Maura smiled brightly at her and kissed her. In that moment, in that kiss, it was just they; there was no hospital, no Hoyt, no Wilkins, no uncertainty and no pain.

Korsak and JJ both backed out of the room to give them their privacy.

When Maura finally stepped back, Jane could only stare at her. "Wow…" it amazed her how a simple kiss could rejuvenate her, especially a kiss like that.

"I love you Jane Rizzoli and that scares me more than I could ever say." Maura needed to explain to her what needed to be done but Jane had the option to deny the treatment. When she was done explaining her heart broke at the look on Jane's face.

"So its like getting tazed again?"

"No! Oh no Jane, its controlled and you'll be sedated. The beta-blockers don't seem to be working and they want to address this as soon as possible. The procedure is scheduled for tomorrow but they may not proceed at all if the medicine works."

Jane brought a hand up and touched her chest. She could feel the irregularity and it bothered her making her short of breath.

Maura's hand covered hers on her chest.

"I need you in my life Jane Rizzoli."

Jane nodded blinking back tears.

"I trust you with my life Maura."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hayes looked around the hospital room and called over to the officer by the door.

"Hey, I have rights you know. You can't just keep me here."

The officer ignored him and radioed in. No one officer was allowed to be there for over an hour, so they all rotated.

He left when the other officer arrived and left him to listen to Hayes' bitching.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Warden I cannot allow you to speak with your officer at this time and you know it." Cavanaugh was sick of this conversation.

Hayden Jennings was an arrogant ass who thought his staff walked on water. "I have every right to speak with him."

"No sir, at this point you do not. Chester Hayes is under arrest for murder, attempted murder, conspiracy, and whatever else we can charge him with. I would charge you to take care of your own affairs and insure that Charles Hoyt didn't taint anyone else."

Jennings huffed at him. How dare he?

"Charles Hoyt is dead."

"Yes well he seems to have made an uncanny appearance in that courtroom today. I suggest you clean your house before we clean it for you!" Cavanaugh dismissed him with a wave and had him escorted out.

Frost crossed his arms in front of him with an uncharacteristic feeling of pride for his boss. Reid was on his way and as soon as he got there they would be sitting down and talking with Hayes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was after 8 before they finally got Jane settled in a room in CCU. Morgan was two floors down. They were keeping him for at least another day or two. Maura had tried to get everyone to leave and get some rest but they had ignored her for the most part. They would be leaving soon enough but not until some loose ends were tied up, like getting Jane and Morgan settled.

Angela and Frankie had been by and Maura had had her hands full explaining the procedure they wanted to perform. Angela was understandably frightened as was Frankie but they understood. Maura had pulled some strings and arranged to be present when they did it, which had seriously allayed Angela's fear.

Emily knocked on Morgan's door and chuckled as he tried to situate himself in the hospital bed.

"You know what Princess, you can help instead of just stand there."

"Here," she adjusted the pillow and groaned as her swollen hand got caught under him.

"Why didn't you get that wrapped?"

"Because she's hard headed." JJ came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her. They were all exhausted but they had survived. "We are getting it checked before we leave."

"Jayje…" Emily whined.

"Oh?" JJ squeezed her hand gently eliciting a yelp of pain. "Thought so."

"Yes ma'am."

Morgan leaned back and smiled, things could have been a lot worse. "Oh Princess you are so whipped, so tell me, how's Jane?"

**So, things are calming down? What do you think? Truly though, thank you for the reviews and comments. As always, more reviews =quicker updates See ya soon! Your humble bard H**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:Sorry folks, work was crazy and to top it off, I got sick. Still sick...enjoy.**

Maura stood back arms crossed as the nurse administered another dose of the beta blocker. If this round didn't stabilize Jane's heart then they would be doing the cardioversion first thing in the morning. Because of the medication however they were limited in the painkillers that could be administered and Maura could see the pain etched in Jane's face.

"Jane? Scale?"

Jane sighed, everything hurt. The cuts across her abdomen were throbbing, as were her hands. Her body felt like huge bruise and when you threw in the crazy heart rythyms…

"Jane?" The concern in Maura's voice and her hand on her forehead made Jane open her eyes.

"Eight Maur, eight." She closed her eyes again and tried the breathing techniques that Maura had taught her but she couldn't do it. It hurt too much.

"Nurse-"

"I'll check with the doctor."

"They'll be back soon to give you something for the pain Jane." Maura bit her lip wishing she could say or do more and it wasn't lost on Jane.

"Hey, it'll be okay. I can take it." Jane tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace.

Maura blinked back tears, she knew Jane could take it; she had for all of them in that courtroom. She couldn't close her eyes without seeing Jane's suffering or hearing her screams. She didn't think she could ever stop hearing them.

"Maura?" Jane realized immediately that she had said the wrong thing when Maura stiffened. She was an ass. "I'm sorry hon."

Maura silenced her with a fierce kiss that silenced the screams for her. Jane was here, alive and she was not going to take it for granted.

"Hush. Try to rest, you have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." Jane closed her eyes against the pain, content that the last vision she had for the night was Maura.

**xxxxxxxxx**

By the time they all made it back to the hotel, they were exhausted.

They barely spoke to each other having come to the consensus that they would meet at the hospital in the morning. Reid and Frost had gotten a chance to question Hayes just briefly before he had demanded an attorney. They now had to wait till the next day before speaking to him again. Wilkins' psychosis was evident when he woke and he'd had to be strapped down. His attorney had demanded that Wilkins be kept at the hospital and away from Hayes' influence stating this was further proof of his client's diminished capacity.

"I still can't believe that stupid man is still willing to defend him." Garcia plopped down on the bed and looked up at her girlfriend. "Why would he do that?"

"Make a name for himself? Its crazy I know but in a way what Wilkins did may actually help him." Jordan rubbed her tired eyes and grabbed the small coffeepot and filled it with water.

"How can what happened possibly help him?! Wait a minute, are you making coffee at this hour?" Incredulous, Pen just gaped at her.

Jordan chuckled. "Mi amor, his attorney will say he was easily manipulated by Hayes and yes of course I'm making coffee." She finished preparing it and turned it on. It wasn't long before the aroma filled the room.

"This is nuts." Pen pulled her wedding invitation out and looked at it, wondering how everything had gotten so crazy.

"I agree mi amor, I agree."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Hotch lay down on the bed and adjusted his pillows, he hurt all over. He closed his closed and listened to Rossi settle in for the evening. They were all banged up but once again, they had survived. He thought about what Hailey would say to him and he wiped away a stray tear. They could only tempt fate for so long. Hailey had paid for his tempting. Who else was going to pay? He rolled over and tried to block Hailey out of his head.

Rossi looked over at his friend and wondered if he should talk to him. It had been an incredibly draining day, physically and emotionally. He tried to shake the vision of Jane contorting in pain from his mind but he couldn't dismiss the memory of her screams. He sat down heavily and pulled out his phone. He had already spoken to Strauss and for once she hadn't given them any grief, which he was grateful for. This time the person he dialed was Angela.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

JJ came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and called out, "Emily?"

She knew she had taken longer than usual in the shower but her body was sore and all she wanted was to stand under the hot water and wash away the day and the pain. She had been worried about Emily's mood when they headed back to the hotel but she knew part of it was just pure exhaustion. She wasn't surprised to find her asleep on the bed.

Emily's hand was wrapped now and laying above her head. Her light snoring brought a smile to Jennifer's face. She was grateful that the day was over and that they were all for the most part in one piece. She touched the bandage on Emily's head and shuddered. One day she wouldn't wake up.

She shook herself and got ready for bed. She was careful putting on her nightshirt. The twinges in her abdomen were much more pronounced than normal and she had foregone an exam but if she was still hurting this badly tomorrow, she would get checked out. For now though she was grateful. Today could have ended much worse than it had and yet in some ways, it had. She knew Emily had lost control when she hit Wilkins. That was unlike her. She chewed on her bottom lip and thought about their therapy sessions. Maybe she could get Emily to call their therapist and talk about it, she certainly hadn't wanted to speak to JJ about it.

She settled into bed and nestled herself up against Emily. She placed a hand on her chest and let the feel of Emily's heartbeat lull her to sleep.  
**xxxxxxxxxx**

Brandon Wilkins touched the bandage around his eye and cursed. He damned them all and couldn't believe they had gotten the best of him again. He didn't know what had happened with Chester because no one would tell him anything. Somehow though he still had an attorney. That sleaze ball Radd was trying to make a name for himself and Brandon was his ticket. He wasn't about to go down for Chester though. All his talk about Hoyt had blown up in both of their faces.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Angela watched her daughter and her fiancée as they slept. It was just after 6am and she had promised to come by later in the morning after the procedure but she needed to be there. Not just for Jane, but for Maura as well. She let the tears roll down her face as she thought about all of the near misses Jane had had so far. She had almost lost her too many times already and once she and Maura were married, she was determined to get Maura to help her convince Jane to retire.

The nurse coming in startled her and woke Maura up.

"Angela?" Maura stretched and stifled a groan. Her body hurt, not just from the uncomfortable way she had been sleeping, but from yesterday's blast as well.

"What are you doing here so early?" she whispered.

Angela wiped her face and smiled, "I'm her mother Maura."

Maura understood completely.

"The procedure isn't scheduled until 8am."

"Then I'll keep you company." Angela sat down next to her as Jane started to stir. She needed to speak with her daughter, hear her voice, to reassure herself that everything would be okay.

Maura gave Angela's hand a squeeze. It had been a rough night and she was glad for the company.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Still?" Emily and JJ finally got to the hospital after having a bit of an argument.

Emily had insisted that she was feeling fine when she woke up until JJ found her crying in the shower. Emily had tried desperately to get JJ to just let her be but Jennifer wasn't having it. She had climbed into the shower with her and held her while she broke down. Once they finally got out they had talked and Emily admitted to JJ that she hadn't remembered clearly what had happened with Wilkins and it scared her.

JJ had done her best to reassure her, but the thought that she had lost control of herself was one thing Emily couldn't accept about herself. It didn't matter to her that she had suffered a head injury or that in that moment she had done what the others had wanted to. All that mattered was that she had hurt someone.

JJ had texted Pen and let them know to go to the hospital without them. Now that they were finally here, it surprised her that there was still no word on Jane.

Pen nodded, "still." She glanced over at Jane's mother, "she's really worried."

Emily let go of JJ's hand and went over to sit with Angela. She may not be much good to herself right now, but the least she could do was be there for someone else.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Maura breathed a sigh of relief as she watched the cardiac monitor register Jane's normal heartbeat. It had taken more shocks than the doctor had originally planned for but they had finally gotten Jane's heart to beat properly. Jane had woken in recovery but had drifted off again a few minutes ago. She had let the doctor go tell the others. She needed to be there when Jane woke. According to the doctor, they would probably be releasing her within the day barring anything unforeseen. She wondered where they would go from here.

**It's a bit short but much more is on the way. Reviews, comments and suggestions are always appreciated. Your humble bard, H**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know it's been forever, my apologies. Life, work, illness and my original works took me away for a bit, but I'm back. Hope you all are still here. Thank you for your patience.**

Frankie held the car door open for his sister and extended a helping hand, which she took, gratefully. Mindful of her injuries he waited for her to get her bearings.

"Okay?"

"Yeah Frankie," Jane smiled as Maura came around the car. "I'm okay Maura."

"Of course you are, that's why you're pale and clammy." Before Jane could get a word out Maura was helping her get into the house. The doctor had released Jane around three with the promise that she would rest for the next couple of days. It was up to them to make sure she did just that.

While Jane took a nap, Frankie waited patiently for Maura to come out of the bedroom. It had been a long day for everyone. Wilkins was still at the hospital but Hayes had been transported earlier in the day to the regional jail where he was technically still an employee. It had been a nightmare. He had been placed in protective custody which meant segregation and both Hayes's attorney and the Warden had argued against it, requesting, no, demanding, that he be placed in the much less restrictive medical ward. Cavanaugh had been savvy enough to get the prison board to intervene due to the violent act that had been committed and the conspiracy charge with an inmate.

It was Frankie's job to explain what was going on to Jane and Maura. Frankie was no fool, he would make sure Maura understood what was going on first before tackling Jane.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Emily tried to flex her hand and grimaced at the pain that shot through it. She wanted to be in on the interview with Wilkins but she had been barred. Wilkins' attorney had even tried to get the police to charge her with assault. Hotch himself had intervened when Emily had lost her cool and JJ and Pen had dragged her to Morgan's room to give her a chance to calm down.

"You wanna talk about it Princess?" Morgan adjusted himself one handed and looked worriedly at his friend.

"Morgan what is wrong with me?" Emily kicked the chair in front of her and went to stand in front of the window.

"Emily…" his tone made her turn and face him. He understood. He had his demons as well, hers just happened to be hanging on a bit longer. "There is nothing wrong with you that time won't help." He held up his good arm. "Think about it. Have we really had any time to process everything that's happened? I know you and JJ see a counselor, but I know you princess, you aren't talking about everything that's eating you up inside."

Emily opened her mouth with a retort and stopped herself. Morgan was right, there was a lot that she hadn't talked about and quite simply she didn't know how.

"I feel lost Morgan and I don't know how to find myself. I thought…I really thought I was okay, with all that we've been through but I don't know how to express what I'm feeling. I don't remember beating on Wilkins." She turned to face him. "That terrifies me. Did I black out? Is it selective? I mean what the hell is wrong with me Derek?"

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You were hit in the head remember? It's not surprising that you didn't remember." Morgan patted the bed next to him.

"Yes but..."

"No buts Emily. This was supposed to be open and shut. Come for the trial and end with a wedding. Instead, we almost lost someone close to us. Again. This is nothing you could've controlled. For God's sake you were knocked out. Pretty brutally I might add." Morgan reached up and stroked the bandage on her temple before taking her damaged hand. "If I could have I probably would have beaten him too."

Emily leaned on him and let his words in. She knew he was right but losing control wasn't like her and it scared her to death.

"I hear you Derek. Maybe I'll set up a couple of extra sessions when we get back." She wasn't particularly fond of therapy, but the person she and JJ had found had been very accepting of them as a couple and comfortable dealing with law enforcement personalities.

"That's my girl."

"So, today or tomorrow?"

"Well, they're going to check the bandages and make sure there is no sign of infection, but if I pester them enough I may get out of here by tomorrow morning."

"Good."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

JJ watched as Penelope gave Jordan's hand a squeeze before she left.

"Everything okay Pen?" Garcia was obviously distracted when she took a seat next to JJ.

"Hmm? Yes, no, oh I don't know…" Exasperation colored her words. "Jordan's been asked to go under cover again."

"Again?" JJ didn't know she had been asked before.

"Yes again." Sheepish Pen shrugged her shoulders. "I kind of made the first request go away."

"Pen!" JJ was shocked. She knew that Pen's biggest fear was losing Jordan to the job but to meddle in a government investigation.

"I know what you're thinking JJ and no I didn't mess with anything regarding the case, just her medical status. I kind of delayed her paperwork clearing her for active field work."

"Oh Penelope…"

"I know, I know, but I was scared and…it won't happen again."

JJ saw the concern and naked fear on her friend's face and completely understood.

"Hey, she knows what she's doing you know."

"She's not who I'm worried about."

"So where was she going?"

Pen sighed. "She was going to give her boss an update on this case and see where she goes from there."

"It'll work out, have faith." JJ patted her knee and thought about Emily. _It'll work out Em._

**Xxxxxxxx**

Frost glanced at Reid and asked the question again.

"Whose idea was it Brandon?"

Brandon played with his mangled ear and looked from one to the other. _He wasn't going down for Chester, but what if Chester turned on him? He didn't know if he could use his crazy defense anymore, but maybe he could, but what about…_

"Brandon!"

"Detective," Radd glanced uneasily at his client and for just a moment wondered if he had made the right decision in continuing to defend him. "Give him a moment."

Brandon swallowed, uncertain for once, "It was Chester's idea. He told me all about Hoyt and Rizzoli and how he knew exactly how to get to her."

Twenty minutes later Reid and Frost left the room. They had all the information they needed to prosecute them both. Now they just needed to brief the others and head out to the jail and interview Hayes.

"He's disgusting," Frost said, "they both are." The information Wilkins had given them had hinted that there was possibly another protégé of Hoyt's at the jail. The only way to confirm that was to speak to Hayes.

Hotch scratched the side of his face thoughtfully. Wilkins was being transferred first thing in the morning. They could wait till then or try to get to Hayes before Wilkins got back to the jail.

"What do you think Dave?"

"I think it is entirely possible that Hayes has already reached out to whoever else might be at the jail."

"That's what I thought you would say."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Jane finally woke up, the smell of something wonderful made her stomach growl, bringing a small smile to her face.

"Mmm…" Rolling onto her side she cursed out loud when she tried to get up. "Son of a bitch."

"Jane?" Maura came rushing in wiping her hands on a towel and helped her sit up.

"Ow." Jane tried to move her hands and grimaced. "That wasn't to smart was it?"

"No, not really. How are you feeling?" Maura watched her intently as she asked.

"Better, not good, but better." Jane raised an eyebrow when she heard voices wafting down the hallway. "Are the others here?"

Sighing, Maura nodded. "Yes, I decided it was better to have them over than to have you trying to find out what was going on."

Jane felt the words in her heart. She knew exactly what Maura was feeling and she knew that she was incredibly lucky to be with someone who understood her so well. She didn't deserve her.

Jane placed her wrapped hands on either side of Maura's face and kissed her.

Maura's surprise quickly changed to want as she returned the kiss with full measure.

"I love you Maura Isles, I need you to know that." Her husky voice was full of emotion.

Maura nodded, surprised by her words. "Jane?"

"I'm okay Maura, I just…" There was so much she wanted, no, needed to say.

"Shh…" Maura placed a finger on her lips and stopped her. Without a word she touched each of Jane's fresh wounds. She ran her hands over Jane's wrists, the bandage on her abdomen, the fresh cuts on her back before resting a hand over a heart that now beat steadily. "I didn't lose you," she whispered fiercely, "I refuse to lose you Jane Rizzoli!"

Jane could only stare at her. Here was someone who loved her in spite of herself and the baggage she came with. This woman had kept her strong and tied her to this world and it hit her more strongly than ever, that it was Maura who was the strong one, not her.

"Don't ever let me go Maura." Her husky voice was barely a whisper, but Maura heard it and she would never forget.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey!" Frost got out of Jane's chair to let her sit, "How are you feeling?"

"A little rough around the gills but better. How's Morgan?" As she looked around, Jane saw that he was the only one not present.

Emily was the first to answer. "He should be out tomorrow."

Jane did a double take at her response. Her friend seemed off somehow but she didn't know why.

"So is everyone here for dinner?"

"Yes. Thanks to Maura and your mother, we're here for dinner and to check on you."

Rossi gave her a broad smile as he answered and came around the counter wiping his hands on a kitchen towel. "I thought I would give them a hand."

Maura felt Jane's shoulders tighten under her hand and she gave her fiancée a squeeze. The budding relationship between Rossi and Jane's mother didn't sit well with Jane, but now was not the time.

"So is it ready? It smells delicious." Jane wrinkled her nose as the delicious smells continued to fill the room. She could almost forget the madness that had brought them all here.

"Just about Jane." Maura gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll help your mother while you all…discuss where things stand. Vince?"

Korsak nodded as she walked away and took a seat next to Jane.

"What was that about?"

"Consider me the mood police," Korsak's jovial tone belied the seriousness of the conversation. "You are supposed to be taking it easy so…"

"Oh Jesus…" Jane leaned back in her chair and chuckled. Maura was covering all her bases.

"Okay, so spill, what's going on."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

By the time they were done eating, everyone was brought up to speed on where things stood. Reid and Frost were heading out to the jail in the morning to interview Hayes while Jordan and Penelope picked up Morgan from the hospital.

Discussion had turned to the wedding.

"Maybe we should postpone-"

"No!" Jane cut Maura's words off. "We will not reschedule; we will not postpone." Her words were pleading. "Maura, we promised, no more what ifs." She looked around at her friends and mother, who nodded supportively, "does it matter if we look the worse for wear? No, everyone is here and I for one plan on having a wedding. We have a little over a week. Plenty of time to recuperate, conduct interviews and just get on with our lives. Please Maur."

The others sat around in an uncomfortable silence until Pen spoke up.

"Well I for one think we can't let those two awful men ruin something so beautiful. I'm with Jane, keep moving forward."

Maura saw the desperation in Jane's eyes. She was desperate for some normalcy and Maura was not going to be the one to take it away.

"Fine, we go on as we planned, but only if you do exactly as the doctor asked."

"Yes ma'am!" Her meek response barely disguised her happiness.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well?"

"Hayes is in seg at the jail, it's going to be hard to get to him."

"Hard but not impossible." Paddy Doyle stirred his coffee and considered the implications of what he planned to do. "What about the other guy?"

"He's being transported tomorrow."

"Then we'll wait till they're both in. We might even get lucky and they'll put them in seg together."

"True boss, but we may have another problem. According to my sources there may be another one of those Hoyt crazies working at the jail." He said this grimly, fearful of his boss' response.

Paddy's cup exploded when when he slammed it on the table. "Find out who it is before they can help these two or do anything else to hurt my daughter."

"Sure boss."

"Go, now!"

**This story is far from over. Hope you all stick around to the end. Thank you again for reading, following and reviewing. Your humble bard, H**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know, I know. Hope you're still with me...**

Jordan closed her laptop and crawled into bed. She would have just two days after they got back to Virginia to tie up some loose ends before she was scheduled to go undercover. She had just finished the online paperwork her boss had forwarded to her giving Penelope power of attorney, but now that she had hit send, she didn't know how to tell her.

She smiled, as the woman in question rolled over and threw her arm casually across Jordan's stomach sighing in contentment.

Pen hadn't been to keen on the idea of Jordan going undercover but would support her in whatever she had to do. Jordan stroked Pen's arm gently and thought about everything that could go wrong.

If she were honest with herself she would admit that she was scared, but it was her job. Nonetheless she planned on talking to Hotch about it. All of it. She had her supervisor's blessing and she needed to make sure that Pen was taken care of.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Reid watched Frost lock up his gun and waited by the gate to be let in. They were running late for their meeting with Hayes, which had been set for 9am. He would have an attorney provided by his union present to counsel him during questioning. There goal was simple. Find out who else might be a Hoyt disciple. They were not as interested in getting Hayes to implicate himself since he had done that quite well on his own.

As they were escorted down the long corridor to the attorney meeting rooms, both men looked in at some of the classrooms where different programs were going on. Most of the jail programs started at 9:30 so some of them were already half over.

"What do you think? Will he really give this other guy up?" Frost was worried. He had seen Hoyt's handiwork on more than one occasion and he was done with it and what it did to Jane.

"Well, that will depend entirely on how isolated or threatened he feels. If we can make him believe that Mr. Wilkins has truly given him up, then we have a chance." Reid glanced at his watch. Wilkins was already on his way back to the jail. The hospital had released him earlier that morning. After meeting with Hayes they were supposed to meet with the Warden to confirm the security measures that were being taken.

"Then we will just have to convince him of that won't we?" Frost's steely tone was no nonsense and suited Reid just fine.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Detective, Mr Hayes has already answered your questions. I don't think there is anything further that can't be said in open court." Ben Haymon could taste the foulness in his mouth at the very idea of defending Chester Hayes. But, as the union's criminal attorney he didn't have much of a choice.

"That's fine. We have more than enough with the information that Brandon Wilkins provided. But we do have one specific question." Frost waited for Haymon to agree before proceeding. "Who is your partner here?"

Hayes said nothing but his body language spoke volumes to Reid. Even as he whispered into his attorney's ear, Reid knew they had just gotten that bit of information confirmed. While they waited, he texted Garcia and gave her a few more specific parameters. She was conducting a background review of all of the jail personnel and any info that they could provide would help.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Wilkins looked around his cell in disgust. "Fuck." He had hoped to never see this place again but once again Rizzoli and her group of misfits and screwed up his plans. There was no way he was going down for this alone and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that Hayes paid the price with him. After all, it had been his idea. Sure Brandon might have gotten carried away with the tazer, but Hayes was supposed have planned their escape route.

He touched the bandage on his face and cursed again as the painkillers they had given him started to wear off. That bitch of an FBI agent had broken his face, his face! His hands involuntary flexed wishing he had her there now, hands wrapped around her neck and squeezing the life out of her. They should have killed her when they had the chance. And Rizzoli.

The bitch had nine lives. His father only had one.

**Xxxxxxxx**

Fred Groh was a boring man, with a boring life. The only claim to fame he had at all was that he was a Corrections Officer. What he kept to himself was that he had managed to get into the good graces of Charles Hoyt himself while he was in segregation. Hoyt had treated him like a person and whenever he had been assigned to his unit, he had taken advantage of the time and listened. Fred had always been fascinated by death. As a child he had made a habit of trapping mice and creating new ways for them to die. His favorite would always be the bucket of water. He would drop a mouse in a clear bucket filled with water and pout the lid on. Watching it struggle to find air and then breathing its last always sent a thrill through him.

When he was fifteen his best friend had died when they went swimming while camping together. He had managed to bring his body back to sure and had watched as they tried to revive him but he knew he was dead. He had made sure to watch him drown before bringing him back. It had amazed him to see that his friend's reaction had been the same as the mouse.

His parents had sent him to counseling but that hadn't lasted long. He was always able to fool everyone. When he became an officer it was less for public service and more to be able to talk to some of the people that had accomplished so much.

Fred wasn't sick or deranged. He was just curious and when Charles Hoyt came into his periphery he had been ecstatic. Fred knew he wasn't the only one that Hoyt had taken under his wing, but until now, he hadn't known who the other was. Now he did. Chester Hayes. They had a lot in common but he knew there could only be one student of Hoyt's at a time. Now it was his turn.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chester Hayes extended his hands and watched as the shackles were placed on him again. He could see the disgust in his attorney's eyes and he hated him for it. He was looking at life imprisonment and he was scared. His position as a corrections officer created more problems for him while he was incarcerated than he wanted to endure and watching the the young black detective shake his attorney's hand he realized he was done.

Unless…

"I know who he is. I'll tell you but I want a deal."

Reid looked at Frost. "We can't offer a deal without knowing what information you might have."

"Mr Hayes you don't have to-"

"Shut up you dick. You're not going to defend me; you don't even want to be here." All he wanted to do was be free but that wasn't an option anymore.

Chester knew who the other was. Groh. He'd worked with him once or twice. The man creeped him out actually and he was glad not to have had more contact with him.

"Well, lets have a seat then." Frost sat back down and pulled out his notebook.

"No, I want to speak to Rizzoli. I'll tell her."

"That is not going to happen." Barry growled. There was no way he or Maura would let Jane come down here.

"Fine." Chester had played his hand, now it was up to them. "You know where to find me."

Reid texted furiously as Chester was led away his attorney's admonishments falling on deaf ears.

"What the hell…" Frost scratched his head. "Now what?'

"I let Korsak and Hotch know what the request was. I don't want to be the one who has to speak to Maura about this though."

"Come on man."

Frost hit the intercom and called the housing officer. "We're ready," he said before turning back to Reid. "I'll buy you a cup of coffee and we can try to come up with a solution that does not include one Jane Rizzoli getting involved again."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pen went through the records of everyone on staff at the jail. Only eight fit the search parameters she'd been given based on Hoyt's previous choices. Slamming her laptop shut she let out a groan of frustration.

"Que es querida?" Jordan started rubbing her shoulders trying to ease her girlfriend's stress.

"I can't eliminate any of them without more information."

"How many?" Emily took a seat across from her and opened the laptop. A quick perusal and "how about family background or family trauma?"

"They all have had a loss in their lives. It's not enough." Pen pushed away from the table. "I need some coffee."

Rossi hastily got out of the way as Pen barreled past. "She okay?"

"Frustrated, like we all are." While Jordan left to follow Pen, Emily opened up the laptop and brought up Pen's search.

"Well, Reid just texted. Hayes says he'll only talk to Jane." Rossi rubbed his lower leg in aggravation. "How the hell do we keep her out of this?"

"By not saying anything." JJ walked into the conference room they were using at the police station and put their sandwich order down on the table. "Reid called me. They should be here shortly and Hotch wants to sit down with all of us before we move forward." She nodded toward the laptop. "Any luck?"

"Down to eight. We may be able to narrow it down some more once we can debrief Reid and Frost." Rossi didn't wait for agreement. "I'll be back"

Emily cursed under her breath as she brought up the eight men in question. They needed to narrow the this down before Jane got wind of Hayes' request.

"Em?" JJ took a seat next to her fiancée and took her hand.

"I know Jayje, I know."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maura let herself into the house and couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face. Their home had become a convalescence home with Morgan's release from the hospital. She'd left to get some groceries and had set both Jane and Morgan up with a movie and some snacks. Both were snoring lightly as the credits for Die Hard rolled on the scream.

Maura shook her head. She would never understand Jane's fascination with movie or Morgan's excitement when he realized what they would be watching.

Moving quietly, she set the groceries down and started putting things away. When she heard her phone ding in her purse she grabbed it and walked into the study.

"Isles…" Her grip tightened on phone. "Yes… no, I understand. I don't think that would be a good idea however. No…NO!" She hung up on them and fought the urge to throw her phone across the room. How dare they? She would make sure that Jane stayed out of the line of fire this time.

"Maur?"

**Yes things are going to get a bit hairy again. It wouldn't be a Targeted story if it didn't. :)**

**Nudge me if you need to and reviews are love...**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:My apologies for the delay in posting. I have not abandoned my fanfics, nor have I stopped writing them. Hope you are still with me. Thank you to all of you who have reached out and given me the nudge I needed...**

"Maur are you okay? What's going on?" Jane stood in the doorway in loose sweats and t-shirt looking a lot better than she had yesterday. The circles under her eyes were still there but the light in them was back. She was moving a bit stiffly but she was following doctor's orders and getting the rest her body so desperately needed.

"Hey." When Maura didn't answer her she took her hand and brought it up to her lips. "What has you so spooked?"

Maura tried to control the anger and despair she felt. Looking at Jane, she could see the faint hint of the scar on her neck that had almost taken her life not so long ago. The fresh cuts and bruises she'd suffered most recently were healing but how much more could a body take? How much more could Maura take.

With a shaky breath Maura leaned into her fiancée and reveled in the strength that resided within her.

Unsure but understanding what Maura needed, Jane wrapped her arms around her and just held her. Neither said a word. Normally Jane would have persisted in asking what was wrong but not now. Maura looked like she would break at the slightest push. Whatever had happened on the phone was nothing she wanted to talk about just yet and Jane would respect that.

It took some time but Maura finally pushed away from Jane. Maura knew she should tell her but she was angry. Angry at being put in this position in the first place.

Jane grabbed at her as she tried to walk away and winced at the pain that shot through her hand.

"Dammit."

Maura stopped where she was. Jane deserved to know what was troubling her.

"Careful." Maura's voice was tinged with fear and Jane heard it.

"Hon what's going on?" Jane's raspy voice couldn't mask her concern for the woman she loved. This behavior was unlike her.

Maura took a deep breath and just blurted it out.

"Rossi called and said Hayes will only talk to you and I told him no and I know you aren't going to be happy that I did that but I think it needed to be said. You can't be the only one on the front line. They are fully capable of doing this without you. You are only just recovering; why do they think they have the right to even ask!" By the time she got to the last sentence the tears were running freely down her face and she was hyperventilating.

Jane wrapped her arms around her and rocked her, all twinges of pain ignored.

"Breathe Maur, breathe…I'm right here babe. It's okay. You have every right to feel the way you do. And no, I'm not happy but I'm not mad. I'm just sad that you are even going through any of this." She let her arms drop and carefully took her hand.

"Are you sure you even still want to marry me? I mean-"

Whatever else she was about to say was smothered by Maura's kiss. Jane could taste the salty tears mix in with the desperation and passion of the kiss. Busted lip be damned, she responded in kind with both women separating at the sound of the chuckle behind them.

Panting Jane let Maura support her weak knees as they turned. Morgan stood there grinning broadly at them.

"I love you guys but you two need to get a room."

Maura started laughing and left Jane to give Morgan a hug. With a quick peck on the cheek, she left them standing there as she headed toward the kitchen.

"What'd I miss?" Morgan stood there looking at Jane and wondering what he had really walked in on.

"The usual Morgan. The usual." Jane followed Maura into the kitchen knowing full well their conversation and the issue at hand was nowhere near over.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane glanced over at Garcia who was still immersed in her search protocol at the dining room table. Maura hadn't said much when the others had come over.

Rossi had tried to speak to Maura and she had shut him down with a look. No one else dared to broach the subject and even Emily had been snapped at when she had tried to fill Jane in.

"I'm sorry about that Emily." Jane was a little embarrassed by Maura's behavior but she also understood it. They all would have been better off not coming over that evening but Maura had insisted. Jane couldn't tell if Maura wanted a confrontation with them or not.

Jordan rubbed Pen's shoulders and watched her while she worked, amazed at the speed with which she typed. She had been at it for some time though.

"It's time to take a break querida."

"Jordan I have to narrow this down, please." Pen had managed to narrow it down to five names from the eight she had earlier. Unfortunately, if she couldn't narrow it any further. They may well have to acquiesce to Hayes' demand to speak to Jane and that was something none of them wanted.

Hotch and Korsak wisely stepped out into the courtyard to talk.

"Vince we aren't going to have much of a choice."

"Yes, we do, I am not letting Jane go anywhere near this guy or that damned jail." Korsak was with Maura. After what Jane had just been put through it was crazy to think that she would speak to him. "She's getting married in just a couple of days for god's sake. Why? Why would we put her back in harm's way?"

"Because it's my job Vince." Jane's raspy voice stunned them both into silence. She had quietly followed them out hoping to find out where things were headed.

Korsak just shook his head, "No Janie, not this time."

Jane took a seat by the fountain. "Vince, I need this to be over. I want to marry Maura and know, not hope, _know_ that Hoyt can't ever touch me or the people I love again." The plea in her voice was unmistakable.

"Hoyt is dead Janie, he can't-"

"Can't what Vince?" Jane held up her hands. "Hurt me? You and I both know that isn't true."

Hotch knew full well what was going through Korsak's mind.

"Hey!" JJ called out through the patio doors. "Dinner is ready and I suggest you all keep this little conversation quiet." Her raised eyebrows let them know she had overheard what they'd said.

Hotch nodded, "I agree. Let's get through dinner and see where we go from there."

"Fine, but Jane isn't going." Korsak stomped past not sparing a glance for either of them.

Dinner was a quiet affair, much more subdued than under normal circumstances until Garcia broke the silence.

"This is ridiculous you know."

"Shh Querida-"

"No Jordan." Pen looked around as most averted their eyes and let her eyes lock with Maura. "We need to talk about this."

"No." Maura's voice was cold as she rested a hand on Jane's thigh.

Jane sighed and placed her hand over Maura's. "Yes."

Arguments and pleas erupted around the table.

"Stop! STOP!" Jane's demand cut through everyone's arguments. "This is ridiculous people. We need this resolved right now. I'm tired of having my life on hold because of Hoyt." She shook her head as Maura started to counter her argument. "I won't be by myself Maura and we will definitely take every precaution but I have to do this.

Everyone else faded away as she spoke directly to Maura. "I need it to be over."

Maura's voice was tight. "I'm going with you."

Jane started to object but Emily stopped her. "I'd leave it alone if I were you."

"Hotch can we make arrangements for first thing tomorrow?" JJ got a grateful nod from Jane for being the one to ask the question.

Pen pushed away from the table. "If you all will excuse me then I'm going to go back to my computer. I need to get this narrowed down for you before tomorrow."

"I'll go with you mi amor." Jordan extended a hand and gave Penelope's hand a squeeze of encouragement.

Hotch smiled briefly as they left. "Hopefully she can narrow it down, but if she can't, I want us conducting interviews on site. We'll split into teams and interview each officer on the list. I don't think we'll have any problem with the warden after our conversation at the hospital. In the meanwhile, I think we all need to get some rest." He made a point of looking at Morgan and Emily. "Some of us more than others."

"I've been resting!" Indignant Emily looked around the table, her gaze settling on JJ. "You didn't…"

"Emily you're not resting and I know the headaches haven't eased." Jennifer spoke softly knowing full well that Emily would see this as a betrayal.

Emily's chair slammed to the floor as she got up and stomped out of the house.

Jane stopped JJ from following. "I got it." Giving Maura's hand a kiss she followed her friend out to the courtyard.

"Dammit Hotch." JJ couldn't believe he said anything.

"I'm sorry JJ but no rest, no work. We need all hands on deck but I need you all sharp. I need her sharp. We're already a man down." He waved at Morgan as he said it.

Morgan just nodded. He was in no real shape to to do anything physical but he could damn well conduct an interview. "I'm going tomorrow Hotch."

"No you aren't Derek."

"I'm not on any narcotics Hotch. Over the counter only, besides we're just conducting interviews. What can go wrong?"

Korsak's laugh was an ugly one. "famous last words."

Jane approached her friend and quietly took a seat nudging Emily's bandaged hand. "Hey, you know she only wants what's best for you."

Tears of frustration rolled down her face.

"I know, I'm angrier with myself than with her." She gave her friend a wan smile, "we're a pair aren't we?"

Jane let out a bark of a laugh, "we are that. It's a wonder they haven't left us."

Maura and JJ watched in silence as the women they loved talked about them. JJ nodded and they approached.

"JJ! Look, I'm sorry, I know I should be resting and I didn't mean to be angr-" JJ's lips smothered her words as they smashed into her lips.

"You are an idiot Emily Prentiss." She caressed the side of her face and touched the bandage on her head. "I'm sorry I said anything but I know you and you don't know to stop unless you are called on it."

Emily could hear the hurt in her voice and she knew that once again she was the cause.

"Yes ma'am."

"Really Em?" Jane couldn't help the laughter that erupted from her. Seeing Emily in meek mode made her feel a lot better about her own meekness when it came to Maura.

"Jane?"

"I know Maur. I don't what you two have planned, but we are going to bed. I for one am following doctor's orders." Her smug tone was interrupted by Maura's edgy one.

"Doctor's orders? I know the doctor didn't want you anywhere near those lunatics again."

"Come on Maura…"

Emily gripped JJ's hand as their friends headed back inside.

"I love you Jennifer Jareau."

"I need my future wife healthy as well Emily." There was a plea in her voice that Emily heard loud and clear.

"I know Jayje…I know."

**Should be posting again within a few days. The next story in this series is fighting to get out, ugh! So I have to finish this one. Next chapter is the prison..lots can happen..you can be sure something definitely will.**

**Note-I've been working on my original works and have just started my own publishing company. This is all on top of working full time, so please, bear with me. and remember, reviews and nudges mean a lot.**


End file.
